45 sätt att få en varulv att falla för dig
by lowi
Summary: Remmius! Slash. Både längre och kortare kapitel men för oss alla som skulle vilja att Remus och Sirius fick lite lycklig tid tillsammans! Översatt från engelska, ursprungligen skriven av mew-tsubaki.
1. 1: Bli kär

_A/N: Det här är en berättelse skriven av __mew-tsubaki__, som har gett mig tillstånd att översätta denna. Jag ville göra detta då jag tycker den är underbar, och vill att fler ska uppmärksamma den. Hoppas att ni alla kommer tycka om den lika mycket som jag!_

**45 sätt att få en varulv att falla för dig**

**1. Bli kär.**

Remus John Lupin skakade på huvudet medan han gick ut från Hogwartsområdet med sina bästa vänner. Hans flin dolde hans tysta skrockande.

Bredvid honom gick Sirius Black, extraordinär playboy, med sitt huvud bakåtlutad. Han skrattade så mycket att hans kropp skakade och att han knappt kunde gå, så han hade sina händer på Remus och James axlar för att få stöd.

På Sirius andra sida fanns James Potter med glasögonen på sned och lika rufsigt hår som vanligt. Hans ena hand var knuten runt en pergamentrulle och den andra höll i Lilys hand.

Lily gick på hans sida, höll i nyss nämnda hand och kramade armen den tillhörde. Hon skrattade också, men inte alls lika mycket som James och Sirius. Hon nickade snällt till en annan som gick bredvid henne.

Peter Pettigrew nickade tillbaka och försökte stoppa sina fnysningar. Han skrattade tillsammans med dem eftersom att han inte heller trodde på vad som hade hänt precis. Sju år, sju långa år, var nu över.

De var klara med skolan.

Just nu kändes alla deras minnen från deras första träffar på tåget och i Stora Salen så långt borta, så obetydliga, för allting hade förändrats sedan dess. James och Lily var_ faktiskt_ ett par. Peter hade _faktiskt_ blivit lite smalare. Sirius hade _för en gångs skull_ inte någon häxa klistrad vid sina läppar. Remus hade _utan ansträngning _nått sitt mål att bli avgångstalare. På den tiden hade de bara varit ett vanligt gäng med blandade förstaklassare.

Men nu var de vuxna… Pojkarna hade blivit män.

"Det här borde bli en omgång för oss alla från Remus", konstaterade Sirius högljutt.

Remus blinkade. "Va..? Sirius, nej, varför jag? Och Peter är inte gammal nog för eldwhisky. Han fyller inte år förrän om en månad."

"Åh, Måntand, bara för att du är klassens viktigpetter," sade Sirius och låtsades truta med munnen. "Du, gör oss alla en tjänst och var lite stygg för en gångs skull." Han blinkade uppkäftigt åt honom och la en arm runt hans axlar. "Kom igen, Remmy, om du inte vet hur man är stygg kan jag lära dig."

Den brunhåriga trollkarlen frustade till. "Jag har haft år på mig att se och lära, Tramptass."

Sirius flinade retsamt. "Jag hoppas du antecknade."

Remus himlade med ögonen och såg att James och Lily hade hamnat långt framför dem och att även Peter var längre fram, precis bakom paret. Remus log och slappnade av. Han gillade faktiskt "halvensam" tid med Sirius. Där fanns ovanliga tillfällen när han kunde vara med Sirius utan att animagusen drog skämt. Remus uppskattade verkligen de stunderna…

Han stelnade till mitt i ett kliv. Åh, nej. Gjorde han verkligen…?

Hans nacke värmde eftersom att Sirius också stannade men inte tog bort sin arm från Remus nacke. Plötsligt var Remus väldigt medveten om Sirius minsta lilla rörelse – hur hans ögon flög över Remus ansikte, hur hans mun kröktes när han rynkade pannan för att han inte visste vad Remus tänkte, hur han suckade medan han väntade tålmodigt på att Remus skulle säga något, hur hans fötter tog honom lite närmare Remus trots sommarvärmen.

Remus stängde sina ögon för att stänga ute Sirius, som hans sinne blivit överbelastat med. Nej, det kunde inte vara- Trots allt, Remus hade alltid- Och det vara bara inte så att Sirius, inte ens Remus, kunde vara- vara _så_…

Eller hur?

Till sist tittade han in i de där grå ögonen och insåg att bara en minut hade gått. Hans bröstkorg hävdes och sjönk och fortsatte med det, tills han slutligen berättade för sig själv det som hans instinkt hade gjort honom härligt, smärtsamt medveten om:

Remus var kär i Sirius.

Sirius lutade sitt huvud åt ena hållet, en vana han hade fått från att förvandla sig till en hund så pass ofta. "Vad är det, Remus?"

Han tittade på Sirius och såg kärleken och omtanken som fanns i hans ansiktsuttryck. Och sen log han stort när hans bröstkorg svällde och hans hjärta tog ett skutt. "Ingenting alls, Sirius."

"Säkert? Du ser lite blek – oj!"

Remus krokade arm med Sirius och drog honom med sig. "Jag mår bra, Sirius. Den här dagen, den kunde inte varit bättre."


	2. 2: Skratta så att dina kinder gör ont

**45 sätt att få en varulv att falla för dig**

**2. Skratta så mycket att dina kinder gör ont**

"Så, det här är min examenspresent till Sirius," berättade James för Remus när deras vän inte var i rummet. De var i Remus nya lägenhet och det var bara de tre eftersom Peter hjälpte till hemma och Lily försökte få hennes familj att godkänna hennes framtidsval.

Remus lyfte ett ögonbryn. "Det är en inslagen låda. Vad är det i den, James?"

James log som en hyena och vickade på sina ögonbryn. "Amen Måntand, om jag sa det skulle jag ju förstöra överraskningen, eller hur?"

"Åh, jösses, det är något som jag måste skydda mig och Sirius från, visst är det? Något som jag kan behöva kontakta ministeriet för?"

Hans glasögonprydda vän tittade på honom med spelad skräckslagenhet. "Remus! Jag kan inte fatta att du ens föreslår något sådant!"

"Förslag, ha! Du fick just en _idé_."

"Det fick jag, Remus, det fick jag."

Sirius återvände från toaletten och slängde sitt långa hår över ena axeln. "Godric, det är jäkligt varmt ute. Den som tyckte solen var en bra idé måste varit galen."

Remus skrattade. "Sirius, utan solen hade ingen kunnat överleva."

"Du menar, utan _mig_ hade ingen kunnat överleva."

James lyfte sin hand. "Jag hade."

"Hallå!" Sirius tittade på sin andra vän med ögon som hos en sparkad hundvalp. "Remmy, _du_ hade inte kunnat leva utan mig, eller hur?"

Remus kinder rodnade och han drog i sin skjortkrage. Eftersom han hade insett att hans kärlek till sin kompis var mer än till en vän eller bror, var det svårt att hitta det rätta svaret direkt. "Hehe… Självklart, Tramptass…"

Sirius ansikte lyste upp. "Ser du, Tagghorn?" sade han torrt till James. "_Remus _bryr sig om mig."

"Åh, jag bryr mig också, Tramptass." Han gav honom presenten. "Kolla här, din examenspresent."

"Du skojar?" Även om Sirius var i sin människoform, tyckte Remus att det var som att Sirius svans viftade. Han tog paketet och slet av pappret. När han lyfte av locket försvann hans glada uttryck. "VAD F-? _JAMES_!" Han höll upp en sax.

Det var Sirius reaktion som gjorde det till det roligaste i världen. James föll ner på golvet och höll sig i sidan på grund av sitt skrattande. Remus föll tillbaka mot armstödet på soffan och skrattade så mycket att tårar strömmade nerför hans ansikte. Detta var roligt på ett helt annat sätt än det de hade upplevt förra veckan på deras examensdag, då hade det varit av misstro att de _alla _hade klarat det. Idag var det på grund av att James gjorde narr av Sirius toviga hår… och för att Sirius ansiktsuttryck påminde Remus om… tja, faktiskt… en arg hundvalp.

"Och du, Remus! Gaddar ihop dig med James på det där viset! Det är så himla orättvist! Ni båda tar alltid varandras parti, mot mig!"

"S-S-Sirius – det där är bara löjligt!" spottade Remus fram.

Sirius kinder var röda medan de två fortsatte skratta. "Ni två är ena jäkla idioter, vet ni det? Idioter – båda två!"

Remus kämpade lite för att sätta sig upp, men när han lyckades vinkade han nonchalant till Black-brodern. "Åh, lägg av, Tramptass. Till och med du borde erkänna att det var en bra skämtpresent."

Sirius började långsamt – _väldigt_ långsamt – le okynnigt. "… ja den var väl helt okej. Men vet ni…"

När Remus hörde det tonfallet nyktrade han till. "Sirius, vad tänker du på?"

Sirius log mot James. "Du, James, ditt hår hade kanske inte varit så rufsigt om vi rakade det…"

James tystnade och kravlade sig ner bakom soffan. "NEEEEJ!"

Remus suckade medan Sirius tog sin present och började springa efter James med saxen. Ja, Remus älskade till och med bråkmakaren Sirius.


	3. 3: En varm dusch

**45 sätt att få en varulv att falla för dig**

**3. En varm dusch**

Sirius morrade för sig själv medan han steg in i sitt nya badrum och smällde igen dörren. Han skulle vara evigt tacksam för pengarna han hade fått av morbror Alphard så att han kunde köpa den här lägenheten – men – men –!

Han skakade på huvudet. Nä, han kunde inte låta det som hänt påverka honom… Det hade varit skumt, visst hade det?

Igår kväll hade deras lilla grupp bjudit några av deras forna Gryffindorvänner – som numera var deras kollegor i Fenixordern – på middag hos Remus. Frank och Alice hade anlänt tillsammans som beräknat, och Mary, Marlene och Dorcas hade kommit precis efter dem. Remus hade lagat maten tillsammans med Lily och allt hade varit frid och fröjd…

…tills Sirius insåg att Marlene försökte fånga varulvens uppmärksamhet.

Sirius skakade på huvudet igen. Det var inte för att Remus var en varulv; nä, det var det inte alls. Det var bara det… det att…

Han suckade. Att få ordning på hans tankar kunde vara en riktig plåga ibland.

Han satte igång duschen och klev in, vilket han hoppades skulle lätta hans stress. Det var inte det att Sirius hade stört sig på Marlene… på ett sätt. Det var mer det att hon hade uppmärksammat Remus. Nä, vänta, det där var inte heller rätt…

Det var för att Remus hade tyckt om det…?

VA?

Sirius hade alltid brytt sig om Remus. De var Marodörer, så klart. Men dessutom hade Remus alltid någon slags skörhet, trots att han en gång i månaden blev ett vilddjur, och Sirius tyckte om att beskydda den sidan av Remus. Han gillade det – att bara _han_ verkligen såg den sidan av Remus…

VA?

Han skakade på huvudet och avslutade sin dusch snabbt, klädde på sig och hann knappt stänga sin ytterdörr förrän han transfererade sig till andra sidan staden. Han knackade tre gånger på dörren framför honom med munnen bistert ihopknipen.

Remus öppnade dörren. "Sirius!" sade han, lite chockat. "Varför är ditt hår blött?"

"Duschat," svarade Sirius, och log inombords för att det inte ens slog Remus som konstigt att Sirius kom över på en så märklig tid på kvällen, och inte ens fast att de dessutom hade träffats förra kvällen. Han promenerade in i vardagsrummet och kollapsade på soffan, men han var fortfarande lite spänd. Fast han var ju proppfull med svartsjuka…

"Åh, Tramptass…" Remus klickade med tungan, och Sirius tittade upp och såg hur han skakade på huvudet. "Accio handduk!" En handduk kom flygande till Remus hand och han böjde sig ner över soffryggen och började försiktigt gnugga sin väns hår. "Du gör allting så förhastat… Har inte någon berättat för dig att man blir förkyld om man går ut med vått hår?"

Sirius frustade till. "Du gjorde det precis, Remus."

Han hörde hur Remus suckade – och sen slutade hans händer röra sig. Han hörde svagt hur Remus sniffade och sen började hans händer röra sig igen, men nu lite skakigt. Kanske hade Remus precis uppfattat hans doft…?

Sirius gjorde sitt bästa för att dölja hans flin från Remus. Den där duschen hade verkligen varit _mycket_ avstressande.

_A/N: Reviews är mycket uppskattade, lämna gärna en och tala om vad ni tycker!_


	4. 4: Inga köer i mataffären

**4. Inga köer i mataffären**

"Mötena har… nästan börjat bli knytkalas," sade Lily förtretat.

Remus stirrade på henne. "Skojar du?" Hans fjäderpenna stannade upp och en bläckfläck formades på hans pergament. Han kliade sig på näsan. "Att hålla de där tre med mat…"

"Exakt," sade Lily och tog en kudde från Remus säng och dunsade ner på den. Remus kunde höra henne grymta ända från sitt skrivbord där han satt. "Fast, du kan vara precis lika hungrig, Remus."

Han log. "Fast inte ens en hungrig varg kan tävla med dem _tillsammans_."

"Nä, jag antar det…" Lily satte sig upp och stoppade in sina ben under sig. "Du lagar mat, eller hur?"

"Tja, jag bor ju själv nu."

"Din mat smakar väl ganska bra?"

"Lily… nej. Jag tänker inte överlåta min tid till Ordern på det sättet."

"Mary och Alice gör det. James och Frank försöker ofta hjälpa oss i köket, men det blir bara en katastrof med dem springandes omkring."

"Nej, Lily."

Hon lät det gå ett tag innan hon fortsatte. "Sirius säger att du är bra på att göra små, mysiga, hemmagjorda grejer."

Remus pausade igen, den här gången utan att titta på Lily. Hade hon räknat ur vad Remus just upptäckt att han kände…?

"Och James och Pete säger att du har känsliga smaklökar för godis, typ choklad."

Han suckade. Nej, det hade hon tydligen inte. "Ja, jag har ätit tillräckligt sådant genom åren."

"Vad bra," sade hon med ett stort leende. Lily tog ut en liten lista från hennes kjolficka, skummade igenom den och drog av en bit till Remus. "Då kan du göra det här." Hon hoppade upp och gav honom hans del. "Är det okej?"

Remus suckade igen och tog listan. "Det är ju ändå inte så att du kommer lyssna på de 'nej' som kommer från min mun."

Hon fnissade och gav honom en puss på hans hjässa. "Tack så jättemycket, Remus. Vi ses vid åtta, då." Lily lämnade hans lägenhet och han kunde äntligen återvända till sin forskning efter varelser och personer som kunde komma bli till hjälp för Orderns och Dumbledores kontakter.

Tjugo minuter senare insåg han att om han inte gick och fixade ingredienserna nu skulle han inte ha tid att laga maten utan att bli sen. Han tog sin mantel och skakade på huvudet innan han joggade ner för gatan till mugglarmataffären. När han hade en fot innanför dörren hörde han ett "Hallå, vänta" bakom honom. Han kastade en blick över axeln och kände hur hans mage gjorde en kullerbytta.

Sirius verkade glad att ha upptäckt honom. "Måntand, där är du ju!" Han gick in i byggnaden med Remus som om det inte var något konstigt med det. "Merlin, tur jag hann se dig. Jag var på väg till dig för att fråga om du ville spela knallkort, men om inte du varit där hade jag flippat ut."

Det fick Remus att skratta. "Det hade du, Sirius. Men så är det verkligen inte, så det behöver du inte göra."

"Bra." Sirius sade det både som ett konstaterande och en fråga, men när Remus tittade på sin vän var han upptagen med att snegla på olika saker i affären.

"Just det," sade Remus och försökte tänka på andra saker. "Du har inte riktigt koll på mugglarnas mataffärer…"

"Det är coolt här," sade Sirius medan han vandrade runt en stängd kassa. "Du, vad är det här?" frågade han medan han försökte trycka in sitt finger i en kortläsare.

"Sirius, du kan inte… Det är där man drar sitt kreditkort."

"Aha. Vad är ett kreditkort?"

"Det är en plastbit som fungerar som pengar för mugglare," svarade Remus med en ängels tålamod; han var van vid att de andra killarna ställde sina frågor till honom. Remus hade bara svar som han hade snappat upp från iakttagelser, eller, vilket var vanligare, från hans böcker. "Kom igen, Sirius, sluta leka med maskinerna så vi kan fixa det jag behöver. Faktiskt, du kan ju vara till hjälp. Var snäll och hämta en citron och en påse potatis."

Sirius slet sin blick från betalningsapparaten som han varit helt förtrollad av. "Va? Ja, visst. En citron. En påse potatis." Han pausade. "Var…?"

"I matavdelningen, Tramptass."

"Ahaha… Tack, Måntand."

Remus undrade om han hade gjort rätt i att låta Sirius gå omkring ensam på den här muggelplatsen, men han kunde inte ta tillbaka sina ord när Sirius skyndade iväg i den – lyckligtvis- rätta riktningen. _Han har i alla fall inte snubblat över sina egna fötter än,_ tänkte varulven och ryckte på sina axlar medan han gick för att hämta de andra sakerna på listan.

Han tog flera kycklingbröst, hittade rätt torkade örter och kryddor, hämtade ett paket smör, salt och peppar. Remus lämnade gången och tittade sig omkring medan han undrade var hans vän hade tagit vägen. Sedan dök Sirius upp.

"Sirius! Varför din näsa helt röd och fläckig?"

Animagusen skrattade. "Jag, ehm, snubblade över mina egna fötter," svarade han.

Remus kämpade för att inte brista ut i skratt.

"Hallå! Det är inte _så_ kul, idiot!"

"Nä, nä, du har rätt…" Remus torkade en tår från hans öga innan han tog maten från Sirius och betalade med några pund. Han var verkligen glad att det var så lite folk i affären, de helt enkelt flög igenom kassakön, och sen… följde Sirius Remus hem.

Kanske så var knytkalas inte så jobbiga som man blivit förledd att tro.


	5. 5: En särskild blick

**5. En särskild blick**

Som vanligt mullrade Sirius mage.

"Jösses, Tramptass, måste jag mata hunden med en katt, eller?" skämtade James medan de väntade på att Prewett tvillingarna skulle släppa in dem. Kvällens möte för Fenixordern skulle hållas hemma hos dem, och det verkade som att James och Sirius – för en gångs skull – var tidiga. Och tänk, de var inte ens där för att skoja med någon.

Sirius försökte rynka pannan, men han var fortfarande ganska glad efter att ha spenderat tid med Remus tidigare på dagen. "Åh, det är bara det att jag svälter ihjäl, Tagghorn."

"Va…? Men jag trodde du var hos Måntand tidigare, du vet, för att spela knallkort." James ögonbryn drogs ihop. "Genomletade inte du hans skafferi?"

Blacksonen hostade för att dölja frustningen. Godric, "genomleta hans skafferi" lät så oanständigt, till och med mer på grund av hur nonchalant James sade det. "Nä, James, för en gångs skull lämnade jag någon utan att äta upp allt."

"Jättebra. Remus blir särbehandlad. Dumskalle."

"Idiot."

"Tönt."

"Byfåne."

James log. "Den där har jag inte hört på länge – folk borde använda den mer!" De skrattade samtidigt som Gideon öppnade dörren. Efter ett tag hade tvillingarna flyttat runt ett par saker och de andra medlemmarna började anlända. Fabians och Gideons lägenhet var stor nog för att alla skulle få rum, där var långt fler än ett dussin av dem.

"Jag tänkte att Dumbledore borde organisera en luftburen trupp," grubblade Fabian medan han och hans bror hade fått de två maradörerna att hjälpa dem med att duka bordet. "Ni vet…"

"Dykbombningar och attacker från kvastar, typ sånt," fortsatte Gideon.

"Tänk bara på alla stinkbomber!" sade dem i korus och James och Sirius var tvungna att ställa ner tallrikarna eftersom de vrålade av skratt.

"Vad är det ni funderar på?" frågade Mary medan hon tog av sin mantel och viftade med sin trollstav. Två grytor fyllda med något som luktade ljuvligt följde efter henne in i matsalen.

"Ingenting," svarade Sirius direkt. Mary såg tvivlande ut, men han lyckades distrahera henne med att ge henne en komplimang för rätten. "Vad är det för något, kyckling från Cornwall?"

Hon strålade. "Ett par, ja. Min morbror föder upp dem, och han var glad åt att få dela med sig."

"Jackpot!" konstaterade James med ett brett leende.

Så snart i stort sett alla var samlade – Elphias, Benjy, Edgar, Marlene, Dorcas, Lily, Remus, Hagrid, Sturgis, Arthur, Molly, Alice, Frank och Dumbledore – utbyttes ett par ord. Dumbledore öppnade mötet genom att följa upp några detaljer från pågående och avklarade uppdrag. Efteråt sade han åt alla att hugga in, som om de fortfarande var kvar i skolan.

"Pete är inte här," lyckades James få ut genom sin fullproppade mun.

Lily grimaserade. "Åh, Merlin… Tugga ur, James."

Sirius flinade medan hans vänner smågrälade som det gamla gifta par de ännu inte blivit. Han själv tittade sig omkring på bordet som var uppdukat med flera olika rätter – och log. "Citronpepparkyckling…" Han tog två kycklingbröst och en slev potatismos och satte sig bredvid sin favoritvarulv. "Måntand, kan du tro det? Min favoritmat!"

Remus kinder fick en frisk rosa färg. "Å-åh? Är det så?" Han tittade ner på sin tallrik medan han använde sin gaffel för att putta omkring några grönsaker. Han kastade en blick på Sirius. "Det är ju jättebra, Tramptass."

"Mmf," svarade Animagusen lyckligt när han bet i kycklingen. Hans ögon vidgades. Det här smakade _utsökt_! "Jösses Merlin! Det här – " Han pausade när han upptäckte Remus lilla flin. "Vad?"

"Åh, ingenting, ingenting…"

"Jo, säg, vad?"

"Jag tänkte bara…"

"Ja, och himlen är blå. Det är bara så det är, Remus." Sirius knuffade vänligt till brunettens arm.

"Hmm," svarade han skrockande. "Du har rätt, Sirius."

Sirius åt upp hälften av sin mat innan han frågade sin vän igen. "Så, vad funderade du på?"

Remus stannade upp och stirrade ut i luften. "Du gillade verkligen den där rätten, va?"

"Såklart, jag-"

Remus tittade på honom. Hans ljusbruna ögon glittrade lika mycket som vanligt… fast självklart tänkte inte Sirius på dem på det sättet… Hehe. Men hans ögonlock fladdrade lite ovanför ögonen, och något sensuellt, något pirrande, fanns gömt i dem. Remus mun var fast i något som till hälften bestod av ett leende och till hälften ett flin. Vilket än det var, så gillade Sirius det.

Väldigt mycket.

Remus knuffade försiktigt tillbaka Sirius arm. "Ät upp, kompis. Vi har fortfarande ett möte att sammankalla."

"Öh… ja, ja," svarade Sirius. Trots det var hans hjärna fylld med bilder av Remus…

Åh ja. Det fanns inte en chans att Sirius skulle kunna koncentrera sig _alls_ ikväll.


	6. 6: Få brev

_A/N: Detta kapitel är dedikerat till __TheBlackRose55__, h-n är helt fantastisk och har reviewat varje kapitel – tack så hemskt mycket!_

_Tack för alla andra reviews också, hoppas ni gillar det här kapitlet också!_

* * *

**6. Få brev**

Remus grep tag i ärmen på sin tröja och försökte påminna sig själv att inte dra i den. Om han gjorde det skulle den bli förstörd. Och att förstöra sina kläder skulle inte få honom någonstans just nu. Vad skulle en förstörd tröja vara till nytta för- för-

Han suckade och hängde med huvudet medan Peter undersökte maten i Remus skåp. De var i Remus lägenhet, men faktiskt i tjänst. "Stanna precis där ni är," hade Dumbledore beordrat dem. "Du och Peter måste vara tyngderna som låter oss ha kvar detta område."

_Den enda tyngden här omkring är den i mitt bröst,_ morrade varulven för sig själv.

Det var två veckor efter knytkalasmötet, och det kändes som väldigt länge sedan. På mötet hade Dumbledore frågat efter de som var villiga – och tanklösa, enligt Remus – att gå ut i fält och försöka fastslå vilka egenskaper som utgjorde Voldemorts följeslagare, så att potentiella sådana skulle kunna hittas tidigare. James och Sirius händer hade varit först uppe, och slagit Prewetttvillingarnas med bara en bråkdels sekund. Tätt efter hade Benjy, Dorcas och Marlene anmält sig och sedan hade Dumbledore accepterat deras anmälningar och tagit bort sitt erbjudande till de resterande. De blev istället tillfrågade för vad som var nödvändiga gömställen. Arthur och Molly hade gått med på att upplåta sitt hus, då de ändå behövde vara hemma med sina barn. James hade redan gett Lily en nyckel till hans nya lägenhet, så Lily och Mary satte upp en station där. Remus och Peter var i Remus lägenhet, och de få kvarvarande skulle fungera som vaktposter, mellanhänder, för agenterna och gömställena.

Det hade inte funnits någon plan som hade låtit så dum och så smart på en gång.

Det hemska med det hela var att Dumbledore hade möten med agentgrupperna privat och separat. Ingen förutom Dumbledore och just dessa personer skulle veta deras positioner. Remus kunde inte hjälpa att han var avundsjuk på Lily, som var orolig för sin pojkvän men ändå stöttade honom. Remus, å andra sidan…

Han visste att Sirius var hans vän, inget annat. Men det ändrade inte faktumet att hans känslor helt klart hade förändrats till att bestå av riktig _kärlek_. Han hade varit så nära ett sammanbrott ända tills det att Sirius och James dykt upp hos honom. Sirius hade försökt övertyga honom med "James kommer ju vara med mig," eller "Jag är ju ganska bra på duellering," eller till och med "Skämtar du med mig? Jag kan ju inte låta dem förstöra ett så här vackert ansikte!" Men inget av det gjorde Remus lugnare. Den enda trösten var att Sirius berättade för Remus att han skulle komma hem till honom… "Ja, jag måste ju träffa mina kompisar, eller hur?" Han hade skrattat nervöst efter det, men Remus hade inte haft någon lust att skratta.

Nu, hela två veckor senare, kände fortfarande inte Remus för att skratta.

"Hade du tänkt äta dessa?" frågade Peter och höll upp en halvfull påse med chips.

"Eh, nä, ta du dem bara, Peter." Remus tog bort sina händer från sin tröja och lade dem på köksbordet. Han hatade att vara stationär, fast; det fick det att krypa ännu mer i kroppen på honom. Han svängde runt till sin vän och hånskrattade. "Hur kan du bara äta vid ett sådant här tillfälle?"

"Jag bara kan det…?" Uttrycket i Peters ansikte var hans vanliga förbryllade blick. "Du verkar lite spänd..."

"Nä, gör jag?" Remus rynkade pannan och bad om förlåtelse när en sårad min fladdrade till i Peters ansikte. "Förlåt mig, Slingersvans. Det är bara så…"

"Stressigt. Som när vi hade gjort något stort upptåg och du inte visste om McGonagall skulle hänga oss eller steka oss," fyllde Peter i. Han log, och Remus tyckte han liknade en mus som frågade efter ost.

"Du har faktiskt rätt," erkände Remus, svagt överraskad. För det var bara så, Peter Pettigrew var den sista personen man skulle misstänka för att vara genomtänkt eller komma upp med allvarliga tankar. "De dyker med huvudet före in i saker och tänker bara på spänningen, inte konsekvenserna. De hade ofta dåligt inflytande på dig."

"Jag gjorde de där sakerna för att jag ville det," replikerade Peter medan han knaprade sig igenom chipspåsens innehåll. "Dessutom, till och med Sirius kunde framtvinga upptågsmakaren i dig med jämna mellanrum."

Varulven log, och hoppades inte att han såg ut som den överdrivna dåre som han kände sig som. För det verkade som om Sirius i själva verket _var_ den enda som kunde få honom att göra någonting.

Med den tröstande idén i tankarna lämnade Remus köksbordet och gick ner genom den korta hallen för att komma till sitt badrum. Han såg hur ett pergament, en fjäderpenna och en bläckflaska verkade oskyldigt vänta på honom på hans skrivbord. Det skulle väl inte kunna skada att skicka Sirius ett litet brev?

_**Knack knack.**_

Ljudet kom från fönstret högt upp på väggen ovanför Remus säng. Han korsade enkelt rummet och öppnade det försiktigt – vilket ledde till att en gråbrun uggla svepte in och släppte ett brev på golvet. Den smutsiga saken slog sig ner på änden av madrassen, och Remus önskade lite att det istället hade varit _brevet_ som var på hans lakan, det såg i alla fall rent ut.

Han plockade upp det och öppnade det. Plötsligt förändrades den obehagligt mörka himlen i hans sinne till att vara ljus, vibrerande blå.

_Måntand, din fräcka lilla markatta – _

Okej, Remus hade inte förväntat sig _det där_… Men det _var_ Sirius, så brunetten brydde sig inte.

_Måntand, din fräcka lilla markatta – _

_Du__ lagade det, visst gjorde du? Jag sa till James att det var min favoriträtt, och han bara, "Vad?" Och jag sa, "Citronpepparkycklingen!" Och han bara, "Vilken kyckling?" Och då gav jag upp för han hade redan glömt bort allt om middagen eftersom att han och Lily gick på en månskenspromenad efteråt, men i vilket fall som helst!_

_Men, allvarligt talat, hur visste du att det var min favoriträtt? Jag tjatade aldrig om det i skolan och – _

Där var en bläckfläck som täckte halva h:et i "och". Tydligen hade Sirius hand slutat röra sig. Resten av stycket avslöjade att något hade fallit på plats i hans tankar.

_Du bara __visste__, eller hur? På det där plugghästiga, Måntandiga sättet som du har. Ja, okej. Jag älskade det, James och jag älskar dig och vi saknar alla. Två veckor till känns som omöjligt för mig. Jag har knappt kunnat överleva utan dina skratt åt mina och James skämt!_

_Glöm inte mata vår husdjursråtta._

– _Puss och kram från Tramptass_

Remus kunde inte tro hur många känslor han hade haft i mindre än en minut. Han rodnade när han läste Sirius insikt, han fick nästan panik över "knappt kunnat överleva", och han ville vråla av skratt när det gällde referensen till den fjärde medlemmen av marodörerna.

Men det var en sak som stod ut mest i Remus tankar, och han kunde höra hur meningen ekade i hans huvud, med James namn utelämnat. Sirius röst kändes så verklig för honom, som om Blacksonen var precis bredvid Remus och viskade i hans öra:

_Jag älskar dig… Jag älskar dig… Jag älskar dig…_

"Jag med, Tramptass," viskade Remus. De följande två veckorna skulle vara som bitterljuv tortyr för honom, ända tills han fick se de där gråa ögonen igen.


	7. 7: Köra på en vacker väg

**7. Köra på en vacker väg**

En stereotypisk höstvind blåste genom den lilla byn. Löven på träden som omgav husen, stugorna och små lägenhetskomplex höll på att bli röda. Allt som allt verkade det pittoreskt och tyst, just som det ska vara i en sådan by.

En motorcykel kom vrålandes uppför huvudvägen i byn.

Sirius Black grep tag om handtagen på motorcykeln och lutade sig framåt, gasade lite mer än vad som var nödvändigt. Men hallå, det här var Sirius – det borde vara väntat att han var tvungen att göra en storslagen entré.

Storslagen, det var han… i alla fall om man såg till öppnandet av en av lägenhetskomplexens dörrar. En man kikade ut, gapade när han såg Sirius närma sig och sprang ut på gården. Sirius gjorde en snygg sladd rakt framför nyss nämnda man – eller, trollkarl.

Remus var förtjust över att få se sin vän igen. Efter lite mer än en månad av hemligt arbete hade Sirius och James återvänt. James hade begett sig raka vägen hem till Lily. Sirius dock, trots att han hade en egen lägenhet, hade känt sig lite tom då han tänkt på ordet "Hem"… men så hade en bild av Remus kommit upp bland hans tankar, och han hade vetat precis vart han skulle ta vägen.

"Det har varit ett tag sen du har sett det här monstret, va?" frågade Sirius.

Remus flinade. "Motorcykeln, eller monstret som kör den?" Han skrattade när Sirius slog till hans arm. Han gjorde en ryckig rörelse, som om han hade tänkt krama Sirius, men tydligen kom han på bättre tankar och stannade där han var. "Nä, du har rätt, Tramptass. Det _är _bra att se dig igen."

Sirius sparkade sig själv mentalt för den tjejiga, smältande känslan han fick från att se Remus svaga, men ändå starka leende. Han skakade av sig känslan och gjorde det han kände för och drog Remus till sig för en snabb kram. "Jösses! Till och med personligen kan du vara en fräck markatta, Måntand!"

Hans ord hade det trevliga resultatet att de färgade Remus kinder. "Ehm, ja, jag _fick_ det där brevet… Du kan vara ganska konstig, Sirius."

_Du har inte ens sett hälften av hur konstig jag kan vara_, tänkte animagusen med ett djävulskt flin. Därefter puttade Sirius bort alla _sådana_ tankar från sin hjärna och räckte ut sin hand. "Kom så åker vi en tur."

"Va? En tur? Nu?"

"Ja, nu. Det var därför jag frågade, Måntand."

"Men…"

Sirius tog tag i den närmaste av Remus armar, och eftersom han inte möttes av något motstånd drog han Remus bakom sig tills varulven gav efter och svingade ett ben över motorcykeln. Sirius gav honom sin hjälm. "Ta på den. Jag vill inte att du skadar dig om vi kraschar."

"Men du då?"

"Du har sagt det förr, Remmy – jag har en tjock skalle!" Han rivstartade med ett hjärtligt skratt, men leendet kom egentligen från känslan av att ha Remus armar runt hans midja.

Varulven gjorde det bekvämt för sig bakom sin vän. Sirius tyckte om värmen som uppstod när Remus vände sitt huvud och lutade det mot animagusens rygg. Blacksonen tog det försiktigt längs en av de närliggande vägarna, och lättade på gasen så att de långsamt gled fram längs vägen när den fortsatte utan några spår efter andra fordon.

"Remus…" Sirius kastade en blick över axen. "Remus," ropade han.

"Vad?" svarade han över motorljudet.

"… det är kul att se dig igen."

"Va?"

"Jag sa, det är kul att se dig igen."

Remus rynkade på näsan. "Tramptass, jag kan inte höra-"

"ARGH! _Jag kunde inte sluta tänka på dig när vi var borta_!" ropade han. Sedan blinkade han, och visste att hans ansikte var rödare än Lilys hår. Han gjorde något dumt och släppte vägen med blicken i två sekunder för att ta en titt på det där… _varglika_ flinet i hans väns ansikte. Sirius tvingade sig själv att stirra på vägen igen.

Remus vilade sin haka på Sirius axel. Han flyttade sitt huvud ur vägen från den svarthåriga trollkarlens flygande lockar och lät sina läppar sväva så, _så_ nära Sirius öra. "Du, öka farten."

Sirius tyckte det var ett konstigt förslag, och han gillade inte att det kändes som att Remus bara hade ignorerat hans märkliga utrop. Men Sirius tryckte på gasen tills färgerna på sidorna av vägen flög förbi dem i fläckar.

Varulven flyttade sina händer, lade en av dem bättre på plats runt Sirius midja och flyttade den ena uppåt så att den var ovanpå animagusens hjärta. Han kunde helt klart känna hur den stadiga takten av det ökades. Han grep tag hårdare om Sirius, och det var den bästa sortens omfamning Sirius kunde tänka sig.


	8. 8: Höra din favoritsång på radion

_A/N: Tack för alla reviews! Det här kapitlet är dedikerat till AuroraAlexius som tack för hennes/hans reviews._

**8. Höra din favoritsång på radion**

Det var märkligt, hösten hade kommit och gått lika fort som James dåliga humör, de få gånger han hade dåligt humör. Men vinterkylan var härlig, till en viss gräns.

Remus Lupin stängde sin bok och reste sig upp från parkbänken för att gå hem. Den krispiga luften var frisk och kall, väldigt avslappnande. Remus behövde det efter att ha återvänt från sitt uppdrag med att undersöka beryktade varulvstillhåll. Han hade bara varit borta i en vecka och ihop parad med James, men uppraget hade inte gett några resultat. Sett från den ljusa sidan så hade de haft lite att oroa sig för när det gällde dem själva.

Han kom ihåg sin och James hemkomst… Lily hade gett James en fin örfil och därefter en kyss framför hela Ordern – vilket hon vanligtvis inte gjorde, eftersom det var James som stod för dramat. Remus hade fått några gratulationer för sin första "räd" och han hade förväntat sig att Sirius skulle dunka hans rygg och skämta om hur Måntand inte var så trög längre eller ett lätt byte.

I. Själva. Verket. Hade. Sirius. Varit. _Rasande_.

Han hade inte velat låta Remus få ett ord i saken. Remus visste att Sirius inte tyckte om idén att Remus skulle vara i närheten av de odjur som gjort honom till den han var idag, men plugghästen hade varit lite upphetsad över att äntligen få _göra_ något istället för att sitta hemma som en slöfock. Han förstod nu varför Sirius och James och de andra fortsatte anmäla sig frivilligt hela tiden.

Hur som helst, poängen var att Sirius hade varit arg och låtit sin vän höra hans åsikt. Först hade han försökt skrämma upp Remus genom att konstatera att de andra vargarna skulle slita honom i stycken och låta honom genomlida en död mycket värre en den orsakad av en förbannelse. Remus hade svarat att han hade överlevt helvetet och fortfarande överlevde det en gång i månaden med fullmånen. Då hade Sirius försökt ge honom hundvalpsögon och sagt att han skulle dö utan Remus; Remus hade påpekat att det inte hade stoppat _Sirius_ från att göra dumma saker innan. Till sist började han sparka Remus där det verkligen kändes. Sirius hade slängt ur sig meningar som "Du var alltid pacifisten i vår grupp," och "Närhelst ett slagsmål bröt ut, gömde du dig bakom din trollstav eller en bok," och till och med, "De kommer kunna lukta till sig vargen i dig, och de kommer se dig som enkelt, färskt _kött_."

Vilken annan gång som helst skulle Remus verkligen ha blivit sårad av Sirius ord. Så varför log han när han gick in på trollkarlscaféet mellan parken och hans lägenhet? Enkelt: Sirius ord visade hur mycket han _brydde sig om honom_.

Självklart hade där varit andra gånger Sirius hade visat sin kärlek (då, broderliga) till Remus, och Sirius var ingen främling för oro och omsorg för sina vänner. Men Remus hade aldrig sett Sirius så passionerad, så _orubblig_ när det gällde att Remus skulle stanna utom fara. Det gjorde nästan att Remus började undra om han inte _var_ ensam i att ha fått sina känslor ändrade för den andra…

_Nja,_ sa Remus till sig själv. Han hade nog sett för mycket av Sirius playboy-iga sätt.

Han satt vid ett fönsterbord och pausade för att ta en klunk av sitt kaffe. Han tittade på människorna – singlar, familjer, _par_ – som kom och gick utanför cafét, och synen gjorde att han log. En nostalgisk känsla vällde upp inuti Remus, en som trängtade efter lugna och rofyllda dagar med nonsens och pojkaktigheter.

Som för att späda på atmosfären höjde caféägaren volymen på radion, och Celestina Warbecks röst kvittrade ut och fyllde rummet. Remus kom direkt att tänka på Molly Weasley, som ofta kuttrade över sångerskan som en slags äktenskapsmäklare för henne och Arthur.

"… _om du älskar mig betyder det att jag ibland gör dig ledsen, men då, älskling, låt mig läka allt med mitt 'jag älskar dig'…_"

Remus nynnade med i låten. Den var söt och inte lika förfärligt kväljande som några av Mollys favoritsånger med Celestina. Han insåg att han faktisk nästan tyckte om den.

"… _kom igen, skydda mig, avväpna mig, gör så att jag känner något – jag vet att du är lika passionerad som mig… Vi är verkligheten…_"

Okej, det var bestämt. Detta var utan tvekan Remus nya favoritsång. Nu gällde det bara att få Sirius att höra den när de var tillsammans…


	9. 9: Ligga i sängen och lyssna på regnet

**9. Ligga i sängen och lyssna på regnet utanför**

"Sirius!"

Remus grabbade tag i ingenting med sin utsträckta arm. Han satte sig långsamt upp i sin sovsäck, Frank och James snarkade fortfarande på andra sidan av det lilla rummet. Varulven pausade för att dra efter andan; han hade inte insett att han varit så andfådd.

Det värsta var att han inte kunde minnas helheten av sin dröm. Han kom ihåg småbitar – hans första gång på Hogwartsexpressen, Sirius som ryckte upp honom på en kvast och hur de två tog en åktur under flyglektionerna, och (kanske det mest intressanta) Sirius i en Slytherin uniform. Den sista delen fick honom verkligen att fundera, för en sådan idé gjorde att han tänkte på Regulus, Sirius bror… men Remus knuffade undan allt som hade med honom att göra, för Regulus nämndes aldrig av marodörerna; hans namn var helt klart tabubelagt.

Remus gick upp, försiktigt för att inte störa sina vänner, och ställde sig på tå för att kunna kika ut genom fönstret. Han rynkade pannan; det regnade utanför och där fanns en distinkt lukt av våt päls som sipprade in genom den trasiga fönstertätningen. Så de var på rätt spår, varulvarna fanns någonstans i närheten.

För en gångs skull tvingade han sig själv att glömma uppgiften de hade. Istället drog Remus fram sina lyckligaste tankar… och misslyckades. Det enda han kunde frammana var den där jäkla bilden av en Sirius i Slytherins uniform.

… _vilket är ganska motsägelsefullt_, tänkte han slutligen med ett lite skrockande. Det var en sådan skrattretande tanke, Sirius i hans familjs elevhem. Han hatade sin familjs ideal med en brinnande passion, och Remus och James (ja, till och med Peter) hade lärt sig det bra nog genom åren. Sirius, trots att han utan att nämna det var ledsen över att hans bror hade förvandlats till en av …_ dem_, kunde inte fungera som medlem i vad som mest av allt var en jättestor, sammanhängande, hatad grupp.

Remus suckade. Det gjorde honom ingen nytta att tänka på så många Sirius-relaterade saker och inte Sirius själv… särskilt inte när han inte ens var där.

Marodören återvände till sin sovsäck och försökte vila igen. Han skulle behöva sin styrka och intelligens nästa morgon, när han och de andra skulle göra ett sista försök att sammanställa en lista på tänkbara varulvar. Men sömnen ville inte infinna sig, och han var lämnad att darra under det tunna materialet som sovsäcken bestod av.

På ett sätt var det roligt. Detta påminde honom om en gång som inte Sirius kunde somna. Det var deras sjätte år i skolan, närmare slutet, och det var varmt och fuktigt och regnade utanför. Sirius hade gnytt och stönat, Remus hade sagt åt honom att hålla tyst så att han inte skulle störa deras rumskamrater, och då hade Sirius hämnats genom att dunsa ner ovanpå Remus täcke som låg bredvid honom.

"Det är _vaaaaarmt_, Måntand," hade han klagat.

Remus hade rynkat pannan, fast när han nu tänkte tillbaka tyckte han att Sirius trumpna uttryck hade varit gulligt. "Ta en midnattspromenad då, Tramptass," hade han föreslagit.

"Men det är för _tyst_ i slottet nu…!"

"Då-"

"Följ med?"

"Nä." Remus hade rullat över på sidan då, bort från Sirius. Han hade försökt lyssna på regnet som föll mot fönstrets glas, men allt han kunde höra var det jämna, knappt hörbara ljudet av Sirius andetag. Remus hade försökt ignorera det då, men nu visste Remus att han hade gett sin bästa vän ganska märklig uppmärksamhet även då.

"Jaja," hade Sirius knorrat. Han hade flyttat på sig så att han låg på sin rygg och korsat sina armar, men efter flera minuter utan någon reaktion från Remus, hade det slutat med att han hade skedat mot Remus rygg. Trots de förfärliga väderförhållandena hade han lagt en arm runt Remus midja utan att tveka. Sen hade han snarkat.

Den natten hade inte Remus sovit ett dugg. Han hade skyllt det på regnet.

Tillbaka i nuet rullade Remus över på sidan och drog sin mantel tätt omkring sig. Han kände sig lite varmare, nästan som om det fanns en arm runt honom igen… som hade mer än ett broderligt motiv bakom sig. Under tiden skapade regnet en egen kärlekssång när det slog mot glaset… och Remus hade inga fler mardrömmar.


	10. 10: Varma handdukar

_A/N: Tack för alla reviews! Det här kapitlet är dedikerat till Turkos vars reviews är underbara._

**10. Varma handdukar som kommer direkt från torktumlaren**

Sirius suckade glatt. När det var så här kallt ute och han inte hade något uppdrag, så var stanna inomhus hemma det bästa. Som. Fanns.

Han tog en honungsöl från köket, öppnade den och slängde sig ner i soffan – allt utan att spilla drycken på sig själv. Han lade sig halvt ner i alla fall och suckade ännu en gång. Visst tyckte han mycket om äventyr men där fanns ändå en intressant lockelse hos säkerhet.

_Vilket jag är säker på att Remus skulle älska att höra mig säga, _tänkte animagusen. Han tillät, för ett kort ögonblick, men mer än vad han hade gjort tidigare, sina tankar att vandra till det som han hade haft huvudet fullt av de senaste månaderna. Det nya året var nästan här, och Sirius hade inte utvecklat idén om att han hade börjat se Remus i ett mer romantiskt sätt alls. För det var inte det att han hade sett Remus mer och mer som en feminin karaktär, det var för att Sirius själv hade börjat vaka över och prata med Remus så som en älskare skulle gjort. Sirius brydde sig bara om detta ifall det skulle skrämma bort Remus… men Remus hade inte ens tagit upp detta. Han hade mottagit Sirius klagomål över att Remus skulle ut i fält, och han hade inte haft några problem med Sirius känslosamma personlighet – en personlighet som Sirius kände att han hade börjat visa allt oftare runt sin bästa kompis.

_Det är klart, vad är det som är fel med det? _Sirius stönade, hans läppar vilade mot flaskan medan han försökte komma på vilka _problemen _skulle vara om de skulle påbörja… _någonting_. Det enda han kunde komma på var om han skulle lagt in en stöt och läst Remus fel så att det skulle förstöra deras vänskap.

… Hehe, inte något alltför stort eller riskabelt, eller hur?

Sirius skakade på huvudet och avslutade sin drink. Han reste sig från soffan och gick till sitt rum och tittade sig omkring i – tja, det liknade faktiskt en svinstia. Han samlade ihop utspridda tröjor och byxor och kalsonger och lade dem i en hög. Sedan samlade han ihop sina lakan och duckade in i sitt badrum för att ta de få handdukar han ägde. Allting åkte in i en hög, och sen rannsakade Sirius sin hjärna för att komma på de rätta trollformlerna för att tvätta hela röran.

Han bestämde sig för _Renskrubba_ och _Tergeo_ och några få andra små förtrollningar, och snart flög alla tygbitarna omkring innan de landade; vikta eller strukna och doftade nytvättat. Lakanen åkte tillbaka till hans säng och hans kläder vek sig och la in sig i klädskåpet eller hängde upp sig i garderoben. Sirius lät handdukarna flyga in i hans famn och han bar in dem i badrummet själv.

Han hängde upp en av dem och lade iväg de andra när en rolig likhet slog honom. Handdukarna var mjuka och varma, som om de just kommit ut från någon torktumlare… men kombinationen av mjukhet och värme påminde Sirius om djurpäls. Mer specifikt; varulvspäls.

Det var på något vis ett minne av en känsla. Han hade inte känt den där silkeslena pälsen mot sina fingrar på så länge. Sen de hade gått ut skolan hade de inte varit tillsammans under en enda fullmåne, även om Remus försäkrade dem om att han hade de tillräckliga förtrollningarna och försvarsanordningarna runt sitt rum när en fullmåne var i faggorna.

Sirius rynkade pannan. Det här var inte rätt. Han borde vara där med Remus, för Remus. Han-

Gode Godric, vad gjorde han här och slösade bort all sin tid hemma alldeles ensam?

_Just det, Rem kommer tillbaka från ett annat uppdrag imorgon, _påminde animagusen sig själv. Han kastade en blick ner på handduken och log lätt. Han tog den med sig och höll tag om den medan han somnade i sin säng. Om hans luktsinne fungerade tillräckligt fantasifullt, kunde han nästan känna doften av hans varg…


	11. 11: Choklad milkshake

**11. Chokladmilkshake**

"Det första jag vill ha…" flämtade Remus, "är en jäkla chokladmilkshake."

James nickade bredvid honom och Frank gav honom ett uppmuntrande leende medan de tre tog sig det korta avståndet mellan stället de transfererat sig till och James lägenhet. "Jag vill ta en dusch," flikade James in.

"Jag vill sova i en riktig säng," konstaterade Frank och gnuggade de mörka cirklarna under hans ögon som för att tillägga att han _verkligen_ var trött.

"Jag vill fortfarande ha min milkshake," klagade varulven.

"När det är såhär kallt?" undrade Frank och pekade ut i luften. "Det ligger till och med snö, kompis."

James vinkade avfärdande till honom. "Ge upp, Frank. Hur än det kommer gå till, kommer han vara tvungen att tillfredsställa sitt sötsug eller så kommer det bli allvarliga konsekvenser."

"Vadå menar du?"

"Jo, du förstår, en gång åt Sirius Remus sista chokladkaka bara på grund av uttråkning och allmän lathet. Kommer du ihåg den där gången McGonagall var så arg att hon nästan förhäxade de där Slytherinarna under Förvandlingskonstslektionen?"

"Femte året, ja, såklart."

"Till och med McGonagall hade blivit rädd för den Remusen."

Frank visslade till. "Wow, det var inte dåligt."

"Det hade varit trevligt om ni två hade slutat skvallra om mig medan jag är precis bredvid er," påpekade Remus till James medan James låste upp dörren till sitt ställe och de gick uppför trapporna.

James flinade. "Men är det inte bättre att bli pratad om och ihågkommen än att inte bli det alls och därför bortglömd?"

"Gode Merlin, din logik kommer ta kål på oss, Tagghorn," mumlade Remus.

"Älskar dig med, Måntand."

Allt agg blev glömt och övergivet när Lily och Alice vaknade i vardagsrummet och hälsade sina respektive. Remus kände sig plågat mycket som tredje hjulet, även om han uppskattade att flickorna ändå fjäskade lite för honom med, då de alla var nära vänner. Remus undrade dock var Sirius var, då han inte hade jour men inte var här heller.

"Förlåt att jag är sen!"

Som för att svara på Remus inre fråga, stormade Sirius in genom dörren med ett rött ansikte och luggen i ögonen. Han drog av sig sin halsduk och log. Remus tänkte att det var en intressant slags magi som gjorde att ett leende från Sirius räckte för att hans humör skulle göra en 180 graders sväng. "Ingen sammankomst är komplett utan dig, Sirius," sade han och kunde inte låta bli att le tillbaka.

"Måntand!" Sirius gick – eller snarare, sprang, fram till honom och grabbade tag om honom. Han klarade av att lyfta upp honom från golvet och ge honom en kram samtidigt som de snurrade runt, och sen satte han ner honom på golvet igen. Han kramade också James, men inte lika entusiastiskt, och skakade Franks hand. "Nå, som det ser ut, klarade ni er."

"Med de oroväckande nyheterna att de flesta varulvar gillar Ni-Vet-Vems idéer," konstaterade Frank och slog armarna om Alices midja för att få tröst.

"Och de som inte ansluter sig nu förblir neutrala, för närvarande, " avslutade Remus. "De har rätten och förmågan att ändra sig när som helst, så vi måste ta det försiktigt."

James rynkade pannan. "Tror ni de kommer varna andra grupper för att vi håller på med… faktisk rekrytering?"

Remus ryckte på axlarna. "De kan göra det. Men vi kan inte vara säkra, så vårt arbete kommer inte ta slut. Varulvar är nyckfulla av naturen – de är på ena sidan ett tag, lite senare den andra. Det enda vi kan vara säkra på är att de i slutändan bara är på sin egen sida."

En obekväm tystnad lade sig över de sex, men blev snart avbruten av Lily. "Vi borde skicka en uggla till Dumbledore och låta honom veta att ni har kommit tillbaka i gott skick."

"Jag hänger med, "sade James. "Jag har något jag måste säga till honom…" Paret gick till hallen och försvann. Frank och Alice slappnade av tillsammans i en stor fåtölj bredvid fönstret i James vardagsrum. Ännu en gång kände Remus sig besvärad men sedan ledde Sirius in honom i köket som också var ett separat rum.

"Ingenting dåligt hände väl er?" frågade Sirius medan han placerade Remus på köksbänken och draperade sin mantel över sin väns axlar.

"Nä, inte direkt. Vi var inte särskilt iögonfallande där vi var, och vi det blåste mot oss från vargarna, så det snöblandade regnet gjorde att våra dofter praktiskt taget var begravda." Han suckade och gjorde en rullande rörelse med axlarna. "Men jag erkänner att jag trots det var lite oroad."

På inte mer än ett ögonblick ställde Sirius sig bakom honom och började massera hans axlar. Det var en himmelsk känsla och Remus var väldigt tacksam över att han och Sirius kunde kommunicera utan ord ibland. Remus lutade sina armar på köksbänken medan Sirius tummar arbetade bort knutorna i varulvens nacke.

"… tack, Tass," sade Remus, lite halvkvävt på grund av hans ärmar.

Sirius skrockade lätt och lutade sig mot Remus rygg och kramade hans axlar. "Det är lugnt, Måntand. Du verkar bara mer utmattad än vanligt."

"Så känner jag mig också."

Sirius nickade mot hans rygg. "Är det då någonting annat jag kan göra för dig?"

"… choklad milkshake."

"… ehm, va?"

"Jag vill ha en choklad milkshake," mumlade Remus.

Sirius backade iväg så att han såg rakt på Remus, som tittade upp på honom. "Seriöst?"

"Ja." Remus rynkade pannan. "Äh, vänta. Du vet, jag fixar det. Om du…"

"Om jag vadå? Kom igen, Måntand, till och med _jag_ kan klara av en enkel milkshake."

"Jag är säker på att Tramptass skulle uppskatta om du _inte_ gjorde så att hans kök såg ut som att en tornado blåst igenom, kompis."

Sirius blinkade, och Remus mage gjorde ännu en volt. "Remmy, låt mig bara få ta hand om dig för en gångs skull." När Remus inte svarade rotade han igenom James frys och hittade en ask med chokladglass från Florean Fortescue. Sedan grävde han fram mjölk från kylen, vilken hade blivit välförsedd med mat på grund av James frånvaro. Sirius tog ett stort glas och slängde i de två ingredienserna, och sen använde han en trollformel för at vispa ihop det hela. Han hittade även chokladkakor som han lade i. Och, om sanningen skulle fram, så var där inte mycket att städa upp när han var klar. Han svängde runt och satte ner glaset framför Remus. "Varsågod, Remmy."

Remus höjde ett ögonbryn men tog en klunk – och log som en lat katt. Det var intressant hur de minsta sakerna i livet kunde göra allting så mycket bättre… Och sen snodde Sirius glaset för att själv ta en klunk.

"Oj, det här _är_ ganska gott," sade han med ett till djävulskt flin.

"Sirius…! Det där är min! Du får ta en egen!"

"Är det inte meningen att man ska dela med sig, Måntand?"

Remus rodnade när tanken på att de kyssts indirekt via sugröret slog honom. "Bara ge tillbaka den. Eller ta i alla fall ett eget sugrör." Han tog tillbaka glaset och tog en djup klunk – när, som han föreslagit, Sirius ställde i sitt eget sugrör i glaset.

"Tja, det är bra att veta att du inte är helt hjärtlös, Rem," sade Sirius.

Remus tittade på hans okynniga ansiktsuttryck och skrattade. Det var omöjligt att vinna över Sirius. _Och egentligen_, tänkte han medan han drack från den ena sidan och stirrade in i Sirius ögon som bara var ett par centimeter från hans på den motsatta sidan av glaset, _är det så himla dåligt att göra sådana här pariga saker?_

Särskilt när han inte sticker?

Remus ansikte mörknade till en ännu mer karmosinröd nyans, men Sirius verkade inte bli avskräckt av sin väns konstiga reaktioner. I själva verket, om inte Remus misstog sig, såg det ut som att Sirius uppskattade dem.

"Åh, och, du, Remus?"

"Ja, Sirius?"

Sirius böjde sig närmare och lät sin panna vila mot Remus. "Välkommen hem."


	12. 12: Ett bubbelbad

**12. Ett bubbelbad**

Oh, gode Godric. Han var så… _full_!

Det kunde dessutom inte ha inträffat vid ett sämre tillfälle. Nej, inte nu, och egentligen aldrig. Han var i Remus lägenhet, för tusan, och han fick helt enkelt inte tappa sitt förstånd i natt! Om han gjorde det, vem visste vad som skulle kunna hända…

Sirius slog sig själv på kinderna, och kände sig lite bättre när det stack till i hans ansikte istället för att det var bedövat. Han skulle aldrig tillåtit James att tvinga honom att ta en eldwhiskey för att fira Lilys födelsedag. Jo, självklart hade alla druckit minst en, men – i motsats till den allmänna uppfattningen – så var Remus den enda som kunde mer än hantera sin sprit.

Sirius Black… var lättpåverkad.

Han darrade vid tanken och gick in i Remus badrum, och skvätte lite kallt vatten i sitt ansikte. Ja, mm, det där hjälpte… åh, vem försökte han lura? Hans ögon drev ner till handfatet där Remus tandborste låg. Då började han tänka på Remus, och Sirius känslor vällde upp inom honom och, vid Merlin, om Remus hade kommit och stört honom just nu, så var Sirius säker på att han hade låtit de där tre orden som kunde ordna eller förstöra allt brista ut…!

Det blev tyst. De andra hade stuckit, och Remus hade föreslagit att Sirius skulle stanna över natten eftersom han såg lite för osäker ut för att kunna åka motorcykel hem. Självklart, hade det att Remus sagt _någonting_som liknade "stanna over natten" satt fart på Sirius snuskiga lilla medvetande…! Och nu var han här och önskade att James hade dragit honom därifrån.

Sirius skvätte mer vatten i sitt ansikte och rynkade pannan mot sin spegelbild. Merlin, om han bara hade kunnat hålla sina tankar fokuserade på platoniska situationer…

Remus knackade på badrumsdörren. "Du, Tramptass, är du okej?"

"Hmm? Åh, jadå, ja…"

Sirius kunde nästan _höra_hur Remus ögonbryn drogs ihop. "Är du säker? Du verkade vara lite… glad för ett tag sedan?"

Sirius öppnade dörren och vinkade avvärjande mot sin vän. "Åh, nä. Jag var bara på humör för att fira, Remmy."

Remus stirrade stint på honom. "… du drack nästan en hel eldwhiskey, eller hur?"

Animagusen svalde. Jösses, Remus hade alltid kunnat genomskåda honom, visst hade han? Hans axlar sjönk. "Typ… Men jag behöver bara sova av mig det, jag svär."

"Nej, ta en dusch eller något. Det kommer hjälpa dig att nyktra till, Sirius."

"Remus, lita på mig, jag mår bra. Har du någon extra pyjamas?"

Varulven lyfte på ögonbrynen. "Du lånar ingenting av mig medan du luktar så där."

"Åh, kom igen, jag luktar inte-"

Remus knuffade tillbaka honom in i badrummet och satte ner honom på badkarskanten. Han öppnade skåpet bakom spegeln och skannade igenom flaskorna och det han hade uppradat på hyllorna. "Aha, här har vi det." Han tog fram en rund flaska fylld med en lila vätska.

Sirius rynkade på näsan. "Vad är det där?"

"Ehm… lite bubbelbad. Prova."

Sirius kämpade för att inte börja skratta. Fanns det ens något mer omanligt att äga…? Han tog flaskan och tittade på den. "Vadå, jag bara tappar upp ett bad och-"

"Ja, det är bara bubbelbad, Tass." Remus stängde toalettlocket och lade en ren handduk där. "Använd denna när du är klar. Och, snälla, drunkna inte, Tramptass. Jag kan knappt föreställa mig de andras ansiktsuttryck om du skulle dö på ett så korkat sätt, av ett bad."

"Eller bli mördad av draperiet," hånskrattade Sirius. "Jag kan hantera ett enkelt bad, Måntand."

"Jag vet," sade Remus, trots att han log gladlynt mot sin vän. Han stängde dörren bakom sig. "Säg till om du behöver något, Sirius," sade han genom den.

Sirius ryckte på axlarna och tappade upp badvattnet. Han tog ännu en titt på flaskan och bestämde sig för att den måste vara harmlös om Remus hade gett den till honom, så han hällde i en kapsyl i det varma vattnet, klädde av sig, och sjönk ner. Det var himmelskt och avslappnande och Sirius var ömt frestad att bara somna just då och där.

Han gjorde dock inte det. Han lutade sig mot kortsidan på karet och lade upp sina armar längs kanterna. En suck undslapp honom, och han tvinnade de drypande topparna av sitt långa hår. Det var nästan dags att klippa det…

Nonchalant undrade han om Remus skulle vilja klippa det åt honom. Sirius gjorde aldrig det själv; han kunde inte lita på sin egen hand med en Klippförtrollning om hans trollstav var riktad mot honom själv. Men Remus borde vara ganska bra på något sådant här. Självklart hjälpte den tanken bara till med att påminna Sirius om att han inte kunde få sin… sin…_förälskelse_ur tankarna.

Fast han var säker på att detta inte bara var en förälskelse.

När han dröjde kvar vid den idéen, insåg han att hans hjärna började klarna upp, och att han återfick fokus… på dynamiken i hans och Remus förhållande. De hade alltid haft en speciell sorts vänskap, som inte gick helt att förklara. Sirius var ganska tjurskallig och envis och lättretlig; Remus var tänkaren, filosofen, och någon som vem som helst kunde lita på. Sannerligen, Remus var ett bra kap. Sirius hade två saker som hjälpte honom; hans utseende och lojalitet. Men Remus…

Remus var allting. Smart, modig, lojal, bara lite ond – ehm, _okynnig _- detta var allt det som Sirius tyckte om, nej, älskade, med honom och ännu mer. Där var sättet som Remus röst ändrades på när han sade "Sirius" istället för "Tramptass." Där var de otaliga gånger som Remus hade gett upp och lett åt ett av Sirius bättre skämt eller upptåg. Där var den där bedårande lilla rynkan som formades på Remus panna när han avstod från att förebrå Sirius för hans oroande ageranden och idéer.

Sirius skakade på huvudet åt sig själv, och undrade varför han inte lagt ihop två och två tidigare. Remus brydde verkligen sig om Sirius lika djupt som Sirius gjorde för brunetten – vore det inte då _mer _fel av Sirius att inte agera och sätta igång saker?

Animagusen tänkte på hur han någonsin skulle kunna säga något till Remus medan han avslutade badet. Han hade dragit upp sina byxor och höll på att torka sitt hår när Remus knackade igen.

Sirius släppte in honom och Remus räckte honom en flanellpyjamas. "Jag hoppas denna passar. Mamma gav mig den som en inflyttningspresent, men den är lite stor, så den borde passa dig fint."

"Tack."

Remus granskade honom. "Har du något på hjärtat, Sirius?"

Blacksonen plutade med munnen. Nej, tiden var inte inne för att ta upp saker… "Ja, vad var det i det där bubbelbadet?"

Remus flinade. "Det var en trolldryck – den fungerar som ett bubbelbad, men man suger åt sig det och det drar alkoholen ut ur ens system. Ofarligt och smärtfritt, och alkoholen rinner ut med badvattnet."

Sirius gapade mot honom. "Vad i- hur kommer det sig att vi inte hade det i skolan?"

"Enkelt - jag hade inte kommit på det då."

Sirius log torrt, och tänkte att Remus hade helt enkelt inte erbjudit dem det under deras skoldagar, eftersom Remus ville att andra skulle lära sig från konsekvenserna av deras handlingar. Oavsett den där irriterande personlighetsskavanken flinade Sirius och skakade av sig det. "Du, Måntand kan du klippa mitt hår?"

"Visst, Tass." Remus tog handduken från Sirius händer och hängde upp den. Han samlade ihop de ebenholtsfärgade hårlockarna med en hand och använde sin trollstav med den andra, och långsamt föll hårslingor av mot Sirius rygg, nyklippta. Baksidan på Remus fingrar rörde vid Sirius hud, men ingen av dem sade något. Beröringen var elektrisk och lamslående på en och samma gång…

Och om det var så det kändes när de bara nuddade vid varandra, hur skulle – undrade Sirius – det då kännas om de någon gång kysstes?


	13. 13: Fnissande

**13. Fnissande**

Varulven var tvungen att erkänna det – Sirius Black var den roligaste personen i hela världen. Och det sade verkligen något, eftersom att det fanns ett par miljarder människor i världen.

"Och James var _så_säker på att det där långa håret var lika med hans 'Ljuvliga Lily', så det slutade med att jag fick mitt hår lindat runt hans fingrar mitt i natten!" skallade Sirius, även om lite skratt läckte in i också hans röst.

Remus kämpade sitt hårdaste för att förhindra ännu en fnissattack över sin väns uttryck och moduleringar. Sirius hade ett sådant fångande sätt för att berätta en historia; hur rolig än James kunde vara, tvivlade Remus på att James skulle kunna göra en begravning eller något likande roligt. Men det skulle Sirius kunna.

Sirius lade sin kind i sin handflata, hans ansikte blossande. "Åh, lägg av, din tönt… Bara skratta."

Men Remus fortsatte fnissa. "Jag- jag är ledsen, S-Sirius…" Han tog ett djupt andetag för att lugna ner sig. "Det är bara den bilden du har målat upp i mitt huvud nu, med James som rör sig i sömnen och tror att du är Lily… Åh, kära Merlin. Jag hoppas att han inte _verkligen_drar i hennes hår när de är tillsammans."

"HALLÅ!" ropade Lily åt dem från andra sidan bordet- "Jag kan _höra_er två, vet ni det?" Hennes kinder var röda och det verkade som att hon hade låtit James slippa undan ett par sekunder av arga blickar för att stirra ilsket på dem istället. "Det är väl inte direkt er ensak, är det?"

Sirius flinade. "Men, Lily liljevit, jag skulle vilja säga att det är det, om man tar hänsyn till att din pojkvän var på gränsen till att antasta _mig_på vårt senaste uppdrag." Han vände sig till James. "Visst vet du att dina händer kan vandra iväg lite, Tagghorn?"

James, Lily _och_ Remus bannade honom. "_SIRIUS_!"

"Vad?" Sirius fejkade oskyldighet. "Det var inte något sådant jag frågade om!"

"Hm-hm." Dumbledore harklade sig, och alla konversationer dog bort i Weasleyhushållet. När han hade fått alla att tystna tog Molly – som var i närheten med sina pojkar – till slut bort sina händer från lille Bills öron och sände upp honom på ovanvåningen för att leka med sina bröder. "Jag förstår att vi alla klarar oss bra."

Frank och Alice log. "Vissa bättre än andra," sade Frank och alla runt bordet skrattade godhjärtat åt Marodörerna och Lily.

Dumbledore log. "Jag har nya poster som måste tas, och jag ser hellre att inte dem som just återvänt tar dessa," konstaterade han och styrde samtalsämnet tillbaka in på arbete.

Remus såg hur Sirius putade med munnen, men han kunde inte förstå varför Sirius skulle vilja vara i fara igen så snart. Remus lyfte sin hand. "Professorn, är detta, vaktposter, och gömställen det enda vi kommer göra?"

Den rynkige trollkarlens leende ändrade sig så lite – nästan omärkligt- att det var svårt att besluta sig för om han fortfarande log eller kämpade med all sin kraft för att hålla inne en grimas. Eller värre: en blick av förståelse. Vilken känsla det än var, så gav Dumbledore efter till den litegrann, och hans leende veknade till ett hoppfullt flin. "... för närvarande, Remus."

Mumlande hördes genom rummes, och Molly och Arthur och James och Lily grep tag i den andres hand. Bredvid honom kunde Remus känna hur Sirius lår stötte emot hans och inte flyttade på sig. Det var ingen hand som vilade på hans, men det var lite tröstande att veta att Sirius valde honom att luta sig mot.

"Vad mer tänker du på?" frågade Dorcas, med ett skeptiskt uttryck i sitt ansikte.

"Vi opererar under en mantel av hövlighet," konstaterade Monsterögat med en grimas. Han grymtade. "Ingenting har hänt."

"Varför låter det som att det finns ett outtalat 'än' i slutet av din mening?" frågade Marlene förnärmat, med hennes armar korsade och hennes ögonbryn rynkade i en ogillande min.

"För att det är outtalat."

Dumbledore lyfte sin hand och avbrytningarna upphörde. "Jag är rädd att det som Alastor har påpekat tyvärr är sant. Voldemort och hans Dödsätare uppvisade lite aktivitet de senaste två åren. Och ändå, allt är lugnt medan 1979 passerar. Jag…"

"Du är oroad för att han planerar något stort," viskade Remus, även om han hade anständigheten att rodna för att han så icke karakteristiskt avbrutit en respekterad mentor.

"Det gör jag. Jag är oroad för att Voldemort antingen bidar sin tid… eller, så enkelt som Remus sade det, 'planerar något stort'."

Nu flyttade sig Sirius hand till Remus knä och grep tag om det. "Vad betyder 'stort'?" Hans röst lät raspig, och Remus kastade en blick på sin vän och fann hans gråa ögon mörka och stormiga. Det fanns inget tvivel om att han tänkte på hans yngre bror som sprang omkring med de onda.

"Jag tror det är bäst att lämna detta till spekulation för dem som inte vill agera," svarade Dumbledore mjukt och försäkransfullt. "Det är bättre att fortsätta hålla koll på dem vi vet har gått över till andra sidan. Vilket är varför jag öppnade mötet genom att föreslå att våra förra agenter skulle få ta en paus och låta andra stiga fram. Så, de villiga att ta en plats?"

Sirius hand var först uppe, och Remus lyfte också sin hand. Benjy, Peter, Sturgis, och Mary anmälde sig också som frivilliga, och efter att Dumbledore sade att det fanns en fjärde plats i åtanke den här gången, en mer än de vanliga tre, åkte också Dorcas och Marlenes händer upp.

"Okej, Sirius och-"

"Jag är med Sirius," sade Remus, överraskad över att han varit modig nog att föreslå det. Han visste inte varför han sagt det – det enda han kunde tänka var att, bland de frivilliga, så var den enda tillräckligt välkvalificerad för att vakta Sirius rygg, Remus själv. Ja, det var tvunget att det var Remus.

Dumbledore log – vetande?- och avslutade, "-Remus, ni två kommer med mig och jag ger er detaljerna om ert uppdrag."

Remus nickade, och Sirius gav hans knä ännu ett tryck innan han klappade lätt på hans ben och reste sig. Remus följde efter sin vän in i ett annat rum bakom Dumbledore, men sen slog tanken honom att han skulle vara _ensam _med Sirius den här gången. Helt och fullt ensam. Visst, Sirius hade varit hemma hos honom nyligen, men… att vara på ett uppdrag var annorlunda.

Ett nervöst skratt vällde upp i hans hals och slapp ut litegrann. Sirius lyfte ett ögonbryn och Remus skakade på huvudet. Nej, Remus skulle behöva hålla huvudet kallt.

Annars skulle allting förändras.


	14. 14: Ett bra samtal

**14. Ett bra samtal**

"Jag måste erkänna att det här är väldigt konstigt," sade Sirius till Remus på den tredje natten de var borta.

Remus höll sina händer över elden i rummet. De var i ett hem som såg ut som om det var förstört från utsidan. På insidan var det helt okej och magiskt skyddat – lika väl som okartläggningsbart. Men stället var fortfarande dragigt och obekvämt i jämförelse med normala, acceptabla bostäder. Inombords var Remus tacksam för detta; om det hade varit bara i närheten av normalt, då hade han mycket väl kunnat göra sig _för_ bekväm med personen i hans önskningar… fast Sirius var ändå charmig i det mjuka tidiga kvällsljuset.

Animagusen tog ett bett av ett kex och tuggade på det innan han fortsatte. "Så, håller du med om det Dumbledore sade innan?"

"Självklart," svarade varulven. "Det är logiskt, om inte ens fiende är död, kommer den resa sig för en överraskningsattack."

"Låter som ett citat från en krigsbok i mina öron."

Remus flinade blekt. "Det är det kanske. Vet inte, jag har läst så mycket om strategier och sånt att det blandar ihop sig ibland." Han huttrade till.

Sirius pausade och kastade en värmeförtrollning över dem igen. "Rem, sätt dig närmare mig, okej? Förtrollningen bara klingar av."

Trots en liten volt i Remus mage löd Remus sin väns förfrågan och satte sig ner bredvid Sirius. Sirius öppnade sin mantel och kastade en stor del av tyget runt Remus och drog honom närmare. Remus böjde ner huvudet, men Sirius tog det som ett tecken att luta sin haka mot brunettens huvud. Remus undrade om hans hjärta kunde sluta slå så fort så att han skulle kunna andas igen…

"Jag har undrat…"

_Oh, Godric, här kommer det_, tänkte Remus, och trodde att Sirius slutligen skulle ställa honom inför rätta om hur luften mellan dem hade på något vis… elektrifierats, intensifierats.

"Tror du jag kommer stöta på Reg under de här resorna?"

Remus blinkade och sparkade sig själv för att tänka på så själviska saker. "Nä," sade han med en kvävd röst. "Eller, i alla fall inte än. Jag kan faktiskt inte helt se Du-Vet-Vem neka sig själv nöjet att få ställa bror mot bror."

Han kunde känna hur Black-sonens käke hårdnade. "Fan ta honom… Han skulle verkligen göra det, ja. Men… Jag är bara inte säker på om Regulus skulle slåss mot mig."

Ett hjärtslag i tystnad passerade mellan dem. "Nej, Sirius, du är inte säker på om du skulle slåss mot Regulus."

Handen på hans axel stelnade till och släppte sedan honom, och Remus tittade upp på sin vän. Sirius stirrade in i elden, hans underläpp var bestämt fångad mellan hans tänder. Remus ord hade kanske varit för ärliga.

"Sirius-"

"Varför?"

Frågan överraskade varulven. "Varför vadå?"

Sirius vände sin genomborrande blick mot honom. "Varför kan du bara… bara säga de där sakerna?"

Remus rynkade pannan. "Förlåt för att jag förolämpade dig, Tramptass. Det var bara en observation-"

"Nej, det var det inte. Och jag är inte förolämpad. Bara ställd." Sirius snurrade tankspritt på sin trollstav i sin hand innan han lade ner den på marken mellan hans fötter. "Du säger de där sakerna som jag inte vill erkänna, saker… saker som jag bara vet i mitt hjärta."

Remus svalde. Han svängde runt och hoppades att eldens ljus skulle dölja hans röda ansikte. "Jag- jag känner dig helt enkelt, Tramptass. James och Peter gör det också."

Sirius skakade på huvudet. "Men inte på samma sätt. Och du är inte som dem."

"Sirius-du borde kanske sluta." Remus kände det plötsligt som att det här dragiga rummet var den varmaste platsen på jorden, och han ville inte vara någonstans så kvävande just nu.

"Remus, var ärlig. Du – ursäkta uttrycket – läser mig som en öppen bok. Jag behöver inte använda ord med dig-"

"Det samma gäller James."

"-men det är på en annan nivå med dig." Han rynkade pannan medan han försökte fånga Remus blick. "Remus, du är inte bara min kompis, du är min själsfrände," avslutade han med ett nervöst skratt.

Remus öron brann från att ha hört ett sådant öppet konstaterande. Hur skulle han svara? Skämtade Sirius, satte han bara en vänlig tvist på sådana seriösa ord? Eller fanns det en mening bakom dem? Vilket motivet än var, kände sig Remus härligt varm i sitt bröst, och han tillät sig själv att slappna av mot Sirius igen. "Det är jag kanske, Sirius," skrockade han.

"Och vet du vad?"

"Vad?" frågade Remus, och tittade på guldflammorna, trots att han bara kunde tänka på silverögon.

"Det skulle vara det mest troliga i världen för mig."

Det här var det, antagligen stunden som skulle förstöra dem eller skapa dem. Remus svalde ner klumpen i sin hals och rynkade ögonbrynen. Sirius var så öppen mot honom. Och han litade på honom… så kanske han borde vara lika brutalt ärlig med Sirius – och med sig själv. "Det skulle det vara för mig med," sade han i ett andetag.

Ännu ett tyst hjärtslag passerade mellan dem, och Remus undrade om hans ord hade varit ett steg för långt. Men sen kom den där armen och manteln tillbaka runt honom, och Sirius drog honom ännu närmare till sig än innan. Försiktigt lade Remus en arm runt Sirius midja, och animagusen tog sin fria hand till sin sida och vilade sin handflata på den där bleka handen.

Om det var så troligt för dem båda, då var det kanske okej. Kanske kunde det här fungera trots allt. Trots alla skratt och tårar och smärtor och hurrarop, vid slutet av dagen var de inte bara "Remus" och Sirius" längre.

De var "Remus och Sirius" och Remus förutsåg att deras namn alltid skulle synas på det sättet från och med då.


	15. 15: Stranden

_A/N: Jag är hemskt ledsen att det har dröjt så länge till det här kapitlet! Tack för alla reviews._

**15. Stranden**

Även om det var en konstig förändring, så hade ändrandet av Dumbledores planer för Sirius och Remus varit helt okej. I alla fall tyckte Sirius det. Han kastade en blick på Remus som tittade på vågorna.

Sirius suckade. "Ska du sluta blänga på havet snart?"

Remus, vars läppar var förseglade i ett tunt streck, blinkade och tittade tillbaka på animagusen. "Vad?"

"Blänga. Du blängde rejält mycket på havet." Sirius kröp ihop nära öppningen på deras provisoriska tält på stranden och lutade armbågarna på sina knän. "Det är bara att vänja sig, Måntand. Dumbledore ändrar sina planer för folk hela tiden."

"Jag tycker bara inte om att han gjorde det mitt i ett uppdrag."

"Vi kanske ska ta någon på bar gärning," kommenterade Sirius grymt.

"Det där är inte roligt, Tramptass."

"Jag skämtar inte, Måntand."

Remus tittade på honom och Sirius lyfte på ögonbrynen. Han tittade på hur Remus skruvade på sig och vände sig mot havet ännu en gång. Även om han var lite förargad angående Remus attityd, njöt Sirius ganska mycket av sin utsikt. Från där han var kunde han klart se Remus starka, stiliga profil, mörk på grund av kontrasten mot den bleka, grå himlen. Sirius tyckte det var sött att Remus putade med munnen medan han tänkte, men han saknade Remus ljusa leende. Han hade sett det där putande ganska ofta på senaste.

"Du, Remus…"

"Jag är verkligen inte på humör, Sirius."

"Amen, det var inte jag heller förrän du tog upp det. Men borde vi inte lära känna varandra bättre innan vi _lär känna varandra bättre_?" Han flinade åt the röda ansiktet som dök upp. Han reste sig och traskade över sanden tills han stod framför sin bästa vän. "Du, jag ville bara att du skulle andas och glömma den överhängande domen för ett ögonblick."

Remus rynkade pannan och suckade djupt. "Jag kan inte, Sirius, du vet det. Jag försöker alltid ligga ett steg före när vi är ute såhär."

"Ingen kan ligga ett steg före gamle Dumbledore, Måntand."

Äntligen skrockade Remus. "Nä, jag antar det." Han tittade ner för en sekund, sedan tillbaka upp på Sirius. "Det har redan gått två dagar sedan vi kom hit."

"Och Atlanten luktar gott," konstaterade Sirius. "Varför försöker vi inte njuta av den?"

"För att det fortfarande är vinter, Tramptass."

"Ehm...ändå." Sirius stötte sin höft mot Remus och log. "Så du vill inte alls leka i vattnet?"

"Inte när vi blivit hitskickade med ett syfte, Sirius." Remus lyfte förebrående på sina ögonbryn och väntade på ett skarpt svar.

Sirius himlade med ögonen. "Åh, för… Remus, slappna av!" Han viftade med sin trollstav och fick lite havsvatten att skvätta mot sanden precis vid deras fötter.

"Hallå! Sluta!"

Sirius flinade. "Inte förrän du har haft lite kul, kompis." Han huttrade och tog av sig sin mantel. "Jösses, det är ju iskallt!"

Remus gapade mot honom. "Klart det är iskallt, det är slutet på februari!"

"Usch… Vi skulle träna eller något så vi blev varma." Sirius stretchade innan han slängde sig genom tidvattnet och återvände till Remus sida. "JÖSSES, det är _RIKTIGT _kallt!"

Remus sickade och skrattade. "Åh, Sirius… Du är ytterst fånig."

Sirius ögon smalnade. "Fånig, säger du?"

"Ja. Helt."

"Då antar jag att du förväntar dig att jag gör något sånt _här_!" sade Sirius och knuffade Remus framåt ner i vattnet. Han försäkrade sig om att Remus inte ramlade och föll med huvudet före ner i den iskalla vågen, men han var just bakom honom när Remus svängde runt för att skrika på honom. "Sirius!"

Han skrattade. "Nämen, där ser man på – du är för en gångs skull inte tjurig!"

Remus pausade. "Tjurig? Jag har inte varit tjurig."

"Vad skulle du _då_säga att du har varit?"

"Ehm… upptagen med att tänka?"

Sirius himlade med ögonen och slet av sig sin tröja. Han dök under vattnet och upp igen. "D-d-d-d-d-du! Det här är inte s-s-s-s-s-så f-f-f-f-f-farligt när m-m-m-man v-v-v-v-v-vant s-s-s-s-sig!"

"Sirius, din idiot!"

Animagusen dök igen och simmade upp till Remus, som han grabbade tag om midjan och faktiskt klarade av att lyfta upp lite när han återvände till ytan. Remus ansiktsuttryck var roligt, som om han inte hade trott att Sirius var fysiskt kapabel att klara av en sådan prestation. Men, faktiskt, Remus var inte alls så tung.

"S-s-s-s-s-Sirius –!" stammade Remus.

Sirius hånflinade när han lät Remus glida ner mellan sina armar. Han var säker på att Remus hackande inte hade något att göra med vattentemperaturen. I vilket fall som helst, tyckte han om att vara nästan näsa-mot-näsa med föremålet för sina känslor. Faktiskt, vattnets stänkande gjorde att Remus ögonfransar såg så långa och skinande och tjejiga ut… Och vattnet gav Remus hud ett inbjudande lyster. Och kylan bet så att Remus näsa blev röd, tog fram rosa och magenta i hans halvt öppna läppar…

Remus stirrade på honom, fortfarande rodnande, men han rörde sig inte ens medan Sirius sänkte sitt huvud. Kära Merlin, de var _så _nära nu… Detta var stunden… Detta skulle bli Sirius första smak av Måntand, _hans _Måntand, _hans _Remus…

Just som Sirius ansikte var nära nog för att hans avsikter skulle vara klart utlagda, svängde Remus på sitt huvud. "Vad var det där?"

Sirius bet sig i tungan; han ville döda Remus för att förstöra den där stunden. Det hade varit personifieringen _av PERFEKTION_…!

"Sirius."

Remus ton tvingade Sirius uppmärksamhet till någon annanstans. Han tittade i den riktning som Remus stack sin haka – och hans hud blev kall. Han kunde se två figurer som stod kanske 50 meter bort. Remus vred sig ur från hans grepp och gick upp ur vattnet, och Sirius följde efter honom. "Du satte upp förtrollningarna och förhäxningarna och det?"

Remus nickade. "De kan inte se oss, jag svär."

"Rem, ta din trollstav och gå tillbaka till tältet."

De flyttade sig tyst som en extra säkerhetsåtgärd, ifall förtrollningarna skulle svika dem på något sätt. Sirius tog sin tröja och mantel och använde en trollformel för att torka dem. Han stoppade sina armar genom ärmarna men brydde sig inte om att knäppa knapparna medan han skyndade tillbaka till tältet. Remus hade sin trollstav i sin hand och tittade ut runt omkring tältet.

"De närmar sig," observerade Sirius.

"Mmm," höll Remus med. De väntade och tittade i ett par minuter medan de två Dödsätarna kom närmare dem. Sirius spände sig när han kände igen dem som Mulciber och Rosier, deras gamla skolkamrater… och två av Regulus kompanjoner.

"De där jäkla…!" Sirius bet sig i tungan för att hindra sig från att släppa ifrån sig sina valda ord. Han kände hur hans blod kokade medan hans fantasi skenade iväg angående brotten dessa två antagligen hade begått med Regulus som deras medbrottsling.

"Sirius," mässade Remus lågt. Han tog tag om Sirius handled, vilken animagusen inte hade märkt hade rest sig av sig själv. "Gör det inte."

"Men-"

"_Gör det inte. _Inte nu." Remus gav honom ännu en blick, och Sirius flyttade till slut sin siktlinje till det brungröna tyget deras tält var gjort av. Om inte nu, när?

När skulle han äntligen tillåtas släppa sin vrede fri mot de som var förmodade att vara hans familj, de som smutsade ner definitionen av att vara en häxa eller trollkarl?

Mulciber och Rosier gick obekymrat förbi dem. Remus trollformler var bra, då de inte ens tittade i Marodörernas riktning. Olyckligtvis, måste de två Dödsätarna ha kastat någon slags tystningsförtrollning, för varken Sirius eller Remus kunde höra deras konversation.

"Kom igen, vi kunde följt efter dem!" morrade Sirius.

"Nä," sade Remus. "Förtrollningarna hade inte följt med oss. De sätter upp en slags omkrets, Sirius. Om vi bryter den gränsen, är det ute med oss."

Sirius skakade på huvudet och de väntade på att de två onda trollkarlarna skulle passera. Efter flera minuter utan en syn av Mulciber eller Rosier, ställde sig Remus upp.

"Jag antar att det är lugnt – aaah!" Han snubblade in i Sirius, eftersom den svarthåriga trollkarlen hade grabbat tag runt hans midja och höll honom tätt mot hans sida.

"Låt oss vara överens om en sak."

"O-Okej," stammade Remus. Hans ansikte hade återfått all sin färg på bara två sekunder.

"Gör aldrig om det där."

Remus tittade nyfiket på honom, men kommenterade inte vidare när Sirius höll hårdare om honom, och bara stod där. Det kvittade för Sirius om Remus trodde att han menat att gömma sig för Dödsätarna. Remus kunde tro det betydde att han inte skulle dra sig undan från närheten med Sirius. Remus kunde till och med få tro att det betydde att han inte skulle stoppa Sirius när han var ute efter blod.

Det mest viktiga, för Sirius, var alla dessa saker.


	16. 16: Att hitta en hundralapp

_A/N: God Jul, allihop! Jag har inte ens någon ursäkt för att det här tog så lång tid, men jag ska försöka lägga upp nästa kapitel så snart som möjligt._

* * *

**16. Att hitta en 100-lapp i kappan du hade förra vintern**

Det fanns där. På hans läppar, i hans ansikte, i hans hår – Remus kunde lukta, känna och smaka Sirius på sig själv, även om han hade fegat ur den där gången när han haft chansen.

Gode Merlin, det var mitten på mars och Remus höll fortfarande på och grämde sig. Om han bara hade gett efter, om bara inte Mulciber och Rosier hade dykt upp, om bara han själv hade slutit avståndet mellan dem och uppmuntrat vad Remus _visste_ skulle blivit en kyss från Sirius…!

Han skakade på huvudet och slängde sig på sin soffa. Vad höll de på med? Spelade med i någon slags billig romantisk bok? Gjorde reklam för någon kioskroman som var fullproppad med olöst sexuell spänning?

För att vara en så smart kille, kände sig Remus som en riktigt trög idiot.

_Men… Men det här är inte så enkelt_, sade han till sig själv medan han stirrade på golvet. _Det här är inte bara en förändring från vinter till vår,_ tänkte han med en snabb blick ut genom det närmaste fönstret, _som det är utomhus. Min Godric. Det är verkligen nästan vår._

Remus reste sig och gnuggade sig om munnen innan han satte sina händer på höfterna. Om ett par månader skulle de komma till årsdagen av deras sista dag på Hogwarts. De där dagarna… Det kändes som om de hade utspelat sig för en livstid sedan; Remus kände sig inte som en liten pojke längre.

Han kände sig definitivt som en man.

Men det var inte helt sant när han tänkte på sin kärlek för Sirius. Han var fortfarande lite känslig när det gällde tanken att han kunde känna så mycket för en annan _trollkarl_, men, samtidigt, Sirius var ingen annan trollkarl. Sirius var ovanför och framför deras likar… Fan, Sirius var väldigt nära att vara utom räckhåll för Remus.

_Jag kanske kunde… äh, jag vet inte_. Han rodnade när minnet av deras vattenupptåg drev honom vild. Han skulle vilja ha den möjligheten igen, ta den och bara erkänna för Sirius vad han bara så-väldigt-ofta erkände till sig själv, att han ville att de skulle vara _tillsammans_, mer än Marodörer, mer än vänner, mer än två själar sammanbundna för en evighet.

Ha, ja… Att Sirius kallat dem själsfränder hade aldrig innan varit mer förståeligt.

Remus rynkade pannan medan han öppnade sin garderob för att hitta sin mantel från deras kustliga uppdrag. _Jag skulle kanske locka honom att fortsätta ifrån där vi avbröt_, funderade han okynnigt. Han flyttade manteln från galgen och höll instinktivt upp den till sin näsa… Merlin, den luktade så underbart av Sirius.

Han rotade igenom fickorna på några av sina andra jackor efter att ha tagit på sig den Sirius-doftande. _Jag _skulle_ kunna använda ursäkten att han aldrig gav mig en födelsedagspresent, _tänkte Remus. Det var sant; ingen hade varit riktigt där när mars hade anlänt, och Remus hade inte framfört några klagomål angående firande. James gjorde tillräckligt för att stötta honom då Remus tillstånd gjorde det omöjligt att få ett jobb. Han tänkte inte ta någon onödig risk när en av hans bästa vänner redan gjorde allt han kunde för att stödja honom.

Någonstans i hans medvetande, flöt idén att kanske skulle någon _annan_ stötta honom… men tanken gjorde bara att Remus rodnade igen. _Dock skulle det vara en väldigt trevlig födelsedags present_, tänkte han och log förnöjt för sig själv.

Hans hand grabbade tag om något slags papper i en ficka och han drog fram sin hand och fann en tjugo-punds-sedel. "Vad i -?

Nåja, han hade inte förväntat sig några presenter, men kanske log Ödet åt honom. Om nu bara Ödet kunde låta hans andra önskingar bli uppfyllda…


	17. 17: Att skratta åt sig själv

**17. Att skratta åt sig själv**

"Varför har du inte frågat mig om… eh, den _där_ gången?"

Sirius följde efter Remus, på samma sätt som hans animagusskepnad skulle ha följt efter honom. Remus bar en låda igenom vardagsrummet i James lägenhet – eller, nu James _och Lilys_ lägenhet, då de äntligen flyttade in tillsammans.

"_Remmmmyyyy_…!"

Remus tryckte uppretat till om sin näsrygg, men hans ansikte var rött på grund av mer än den fysiska ansträngningen. "Sirius, det här varken den rätta tidpunkten eller platsen för att diskutera – "

"Remus, finns det ens en bra tidpunkt för att diskutera faktumet att jag nästan hånglade med dig?"

Uttrycket i varulvens ansikte var oskattbart, men Sirius stålsatte sig själv för att hålla allt seriöst och meningsfullt. "Kan du inte bara hjälpa till att ta hit de där lådorna?"

"Du förväntar dig att jag ska leka apport?"

"Tja, du är inte bra på att rulla runt och att inte vara i vägen."

"Jag är ung – jag kan lära mig nya trick."

"Ska jag försöka med 'Sitt'? För du har alldeles för mycket energi, du är för sprallig… du gör _mig_ sprallig!"

"Gör jag? Eller viftar du på svansen på grund av vad jag möjligen kommer säga?" Sirius flinade åt sin sista ordvits; den var ganska bra!

"Fortsätta tjata, och du kommer hamna i hundkojan", svarade Remus med ett hånleende.

_Varför får jag känslan av att det inte skulle vara ett särskilt dåligt ställe att vara på när du säger det?_ tänkte animagusen. Han skakade av sig känslan och kikade ner i den närmaste lådan. "Kom igen, Måntand. Lily har jättemycket grejer, och vi har massor att prata om. Vårt snack kommer först, skulle jag tro."

Remus knep ihop sina läppar. "Vårt prat är tyngre än Lilys lådor", mässade han tyst.

Sirius vred till sin mun och såg hur Remus kastade en blick på klockan på deras vänners spismantel. Med en Remus som var så där envis, kände Sirius att han skulle hinna bli gammal innan han skulle få chansen att hamna i en äkta nästan-svimma-kyss.

"Det har blivit väldigt tyst härinne", skämtade James när han och Lily gick in i rummet. Ännu en gång var Peter frånvarande. De här dagarna verkade Marodörerna bestå av dessa tre pojkar och Lily; Peter hade enligt uppgift viktigare saker att göra.

"Är allting okej?" frågade Lily. Hennes flin från där hon stod med James armar runt hennes midja bleknade när hennes ögon förflyttade sig mellan Sirius och Remus.

"Jadå", konstaterade Remus och gav paret ett leende. "Tramptass bara hjälpte mig."

"Japp, jag lyckas så bra med att vara hjälpsam och _inte_ envis", fyllde Sirius i med en menande blick i Remus riktning.

James frustade till. "_Du_, inte envis? Och jag är kär i Snape."

Lily gav sin käraste en blick. "Jag, ehm, hoppas inte det, James. Det skulle göra saker lite svåra för oss, eller vad tror du?"

Sirius skrattade öppet åt deras retande och skakade på huvudet. "Nej, nej, det är okej."

"Så, Sirius, kan du se dig själv slå dig till ro som oss?" frågade Lily honom, och plockade upp en filt och vek den över en fåtölj i närheten av eldstaden i vardagsrummet.

James frustade till igen, innan han skrattade. "Lils, skämtar du? Sirius är vår ökända playboy – den här stiliga djävulen kommer fortsätta krossa häxors hjärtan tills världen går under!" Han tittade på sin bästa vän. "Fast det _skulle_ vara trevligt att se dig i ett hems omgivningar, kompis. Det skulle kunna vara bra för dig."

"Ja…", samtyckte Sirius, medan hans ögon för en kort stund sökte sig till Remus, "jag skulle gilla det där hemmet, också, tror jag."

"Till och med Slingersvans verkar njuta av ett bra liv", sade James. "Godric, den killen är överallt! Jag tror han gömmer en tjej för oss."

"Det skulle kunna ha hänt", instämde Remus och gick iväg från Sirius. "Peter kanske inte är den snyggaste killen i närheten, men han har ett par försonande kvaliteter."

"Att kunna spruta ut en hel kalkon genom näsan i två bitar räknas inte", kvittrade James och Sirius, vilket fick Lily att fnittra.

Remus himlade med ögonen. "Släpp det där, killar… Peter är tystare än er två, och trevligare i vissa avseenden. Och bättre på att smickra häxor."

"Det är sant. Jag skulle ta Peters 'Snygg klänning' framför James 'Jag ska gå och flå varenda dödsätare för dig' vilken dag som helst", sade Lily med ett lyft ögonbryn. Bredvid henne lät James ett nervös skrockande undslippa sig, samtidigt som hans kinder rodnade.

"Hur som helst, jag tror vi är klara för idag." James tittade sig omkring i rummet. "Remus, Sirius, tack för hjälpen."

Vännerna mumlade sina "varsågoda". "Så är det där en subtil hint om att vi ska lämna er?" retades Sirius.

James flinade. "Du läser mina tankar, Tramptass."

"Bara för dig, Tagghorn."

Lily höll sitt huvud mellan sina händer. "Gode Merlin… vad är det jag har kastat mig själv in i…?"

Killarna skrattade, men Remus uppmuntrade henne. "James är inte bara dålig, Lily, så fort du kommer förbi hans 'tjockskallighet'." Hon rodnade åt den nedlåtande termen hon en gång använt för att beskriva James.

Remus och Sirius gick, ändå, och efter att Remus hade stängt dörren bakom sig, byttes hans leende ut mot en bister uppsyn.

"Tänk inte ens tanken att återuppta vårt förra samtal", konstaterade han, men det var sagt mer som en bön.

Sirius följde sin kompis ner för trapporna. "Remus, jag försöker bara vara den mogna vuxen du är. Någonting hände mellan oss – "

"Nej, ingenting hände!"

"Jaha, men jag önskar att det hade!" Sirius joggade för att vara precis bakom honom. Ett steg under honom stannade Remus abrupt, vilket tvingade Sirius att nästan skutta på det förra trappsteget för att inte ramla på brunetten.

"Jag gör det också, Sirius – "

Sirius hjärta lättade så mycket att det flög upp i hans halsgrop.

"– men det här är så nytt, så konstigt… Jag är okej med det, ändå är jag osäker…" Han sänkte sin blick till en knapp på Sirius skjorta. "Känner inte du alls sådär?"

Sirius svalde och tog en sekund för att tänka. "Nja, nej, inte direkt…"

Remus suckade.

"Men det betyder inte att jag inte tycker om mina känslor. Du känner mig Remus – när jag känner något starkt, då känner jag det verkligen." Sirius rörde försiktigt Remus haka och lyfte upp hans huvud. "Du, du är inget övergående infall, kompis."

Remus bet på sin underläpp, vilket Sirius fann gulligt och väldigt "Remus-igt", men varulven nickade. Han tog ett steg bakåt och ner på trappavsatsen. "Och Sirius…"

"Hmm?"

"Jag vill att du ska veta… du har det där hemmet inte bara med dina Marodörer."

"Jag vet, jag vet, jag har massor med folk som älskar mig…"

"Nej", sade Remus och fångade Sirius arm när han gick förbi honom. "Nej, ditt hem är – är med mig."

Sirius stirrade på honom, helt slagen av häpnad. Sedan skrattade han åt sig själv, för det hade varit månader och månader sen – vid återvändandet från ett uppdrag – som han tänkt exakt samma sak om Remus.

Ja, stora hjärnor tänkte likadant. Tydligen gjorde stora hjärtan det också.


	18. 18: Att se in i deras ögon

**18. Att se in i deras ögon och veta att de älskar dig.**

Hur vältalig Remus än kunde vara, hade han svårt för ordet "älska".

Även när han var liten, så var "älska" något han egentligen bara sa till sina föräldrar. Trots att han hade en så stabil vänskap med Sirius, James och Peter, så gjorde aldrig ordet "älska" entré muntligt för Remus. James och Sirius slängde ur sig termen jämt och ständigt, men de hade, dessutom, ett bra hem respektive en stor popularitet med allmänheten. Medan Remus alltid hade varit den som blev över. Och det verkade inte som att det hade förändrats, även om det gått åtta år.

Lily satte upp sitt hår och rynkade ögonbrynen. "Bäst för James att han kommer tillbaka utan ett saknat ögonbryn den här gången", mullrade hon, med referering till ett tidigare uppdrag där James hade splittat sig och lämnat sitt vänstra ögonbryn när han spöktransfererat.

Remus ryckte på axlarna och lyssnade bara med ett halvt öra. Han undrade fortfarande hur Lily bara kunde säga, "Jag älskar dig, kom tillbaka helskinnad", så enkelt, varenda gång James skrev upp sig för ett uppdrag. Ja, Lily hade åkt på flera uppdrag själv och det hade då varit James tur att återgälda känslorna, men de två agerade i en helt annan värld – inte bara en annan än Orderns, utan även en annan än hela den icke-magiska världens.

Remus önskade han kunde vara så blasé om att Sirius hade återvänt än en gång. Särskilt om man tänkte på hur han hade lämnat saker i luften mellan de två, igen. Att bara säga att Remus var Sirius hem var verkligen inte tillräckligt för att beskriva vad som verkligen pågick mellan dem. Faktiskt, Remus var inte ens säker om någon av dem _kunde_ helt och sanningsenligt uttrycka vad som hänt mellan dem…

Han skruvade nervöst på sig vid bordet i Marlenes stora lägenhet, och kastade blickar mot rummet som James och Sirius hade följt efter Dumbledore till. Ärligt talat visste Remus att om Dumbledore tillät det, skulle Sirius åka på _vartenda_ uppdrag… Tacka Merlin att Dumbledore inte var lika trollformel-glad som Remus två vänner.

Det kändes som en evighet innan de tre trollkarlarna kom ut och Dumbledore ajournerade mötet. Lily och James satt vid änden av Marlenes matsalsbord och konverserade tyst. Flera av de andra ordersmedlemmarna gick omkring, men Dumbledore, Monsterögat, och Hagrid lämnade lägenheten tillsammans, och familjen Weasley och tvillingarna Prewett inte långt efter dem. Remus väntade på att Sirius skulle sätta sig bredvid honom.

Remus satte sig längre fram, hans panna rynkad i oro. "Du var borta ganska länge, Tass."

Sirius ansikte var halvskuggat då Marlene släckt en av lamporna i närheten. Han borstade bort sina långa lockar och försökte frammana ett flin, men det var halvhjärtat. "Ja…"

"Sirius, vad är det med dig? Du är ovanligt tyst."

Han harklade sig. "Han… vill ha oss nära."

Remus ansikte lös upp. "Va? Det är ju jättebra, Tramptass! Det här har varit så påfrestande för dig, men nu – "

"James och jag håller ett öga på Malfoy-familjen."

Remus blod förvandlades till is. Det där var det sista han hade förväntat sig att höra. "Men… de…"

"Dumbledore har sina aningar om att Voldy stannar där då och då. Merlin, de kanske till och med har _sina_ möten där…!" svor Sirius och skakade på huvudet. "Jag visste att Malfoy var riktigt ond, och jag skulle verkligen anklaga Bellatrix för att vara en av _hans_ följare, men jag trodde ärligt talat att Narcissa hade mer hjärnceller i det där blonda huvudet…"

Remus snörpte ihop sina läppar. "Nåväl, vi vet inget med säkerhet. Och du känner Lucius Malfoy – den där – den där självgoda idioten är inte till någon nytta. Han tycker om att hålla sig för sig själv och sitt hem väl omhändertaget och mycket mer är det inte."

"Måntand, försök inte släta över grejer. Malfoy tittade bort medan andra elever blev mobbade och skadade."

Remus axlar sjönk ihop. "Hur… Hur länge kommer du vara borta?"

"… en månad."

"_Va_? _En månad_?" Remus stirrade på honom, klentrogenheten tydlig i hans ärrade ansikte. Han knuffade bort Sirius arm. "Hur kan han förvänta sig att du – "

"Det kommer inte bli så dåligt, Måntand. Jag tror inte någonting skulle hända i de ofördärvade omgivningarna runt Malfoys herrgård."

"Men ändå…" Remus skakade på huvudet. Han stirrade in i Sirius gråa ögon och hatade att hans känslor hade fastnat i hans strupe. Hans oro för Sirius hade aldrig tidigare varit så stark. Idéen att Sirius kanske skulle bli granne till lejonkulan slet i honom. Hans oro var omätlig, och även om han inte helt kunde sätta ord på den, bet Remus ihop och grabbade tag i Sirius närmaste hand och flätade samman deras fingrar. Han gav handen en tryckning och lutade sig mot Sirius arm.

Även om inte Sirius humör förändrades mycket, lutade han hakan mot toppen av Remus huvud. De stannade i den positionen en liten stund, tills Remus tittade upp på Sirius med sin panna rynkad.

"Sirius…"

Animagusen stirrade på honom och hans gråa ögon var ett potpurri av känslor. Remus egen oro avspeglades i de där ögonen, men det fanns också förundran, ilska, osäkerhet och förväntan där. Dessutom fanns det en sak som Remus var säker pulserade i båda deras öron, ett slags hemsökande eko i det osaliga rummet:

_Jag, med._

Remus lutade sin kind åter mot Sirius axel, och brydde sig inte om vad de andra skulle utläsa från scenen om de tittade åt deras håll. För, "Jag, med" var bara ett svar på de ord som var graverade på Remus hjärta:

_Jag älskar dig mer än livet självt._


	19. 19: Midnattssamtal

**19. Midnattssamtal som varar i timmar.**

Kanske skulle det här kunna ställa allt till rätta och göra saker uthärdliga. För trots allt, när de nu inte kunde vara tillsammans, så var det näst bästa att få höra varandras röster.

Remus log mot ansiktet i elden. "Vi måste sluta träffas på det här viset, Tramptass."

"Vadå, jag har ingen aning om vad du menar, Måntand", svarade Sirius genom flammorna. "Dessutom, jag använde de passande trollformlerna. Det här är en säker linje. Och du är hemma hos dig, så jag _vet_ att det är säkert."

"Åh, Merlin…" Remus skakade på huvudet och skrockade.

"Så, vad för kittlande tankar kan du underhålla mig med i natt, kompis?"

"Hmm… En idé om hur saker och ting kommer blir när vi haffar du-vet-vem. Lily och James gifta."

"Herregud. James _barn_."

"De kommer vara Lilys också."

"Jo, men de skulle fortfarande vara Tagghorns, Måntand." Sirius ryste. "Och jag som trodde att James och min duo var dålig. Vi får hoppas att de inte får tvillingar eller trillingar."

"Nä, inte tvillingar. Molly och Arthur har sina tvillingar. Och så unga som de är, är det dåligt nog."

Sirius skrattade, fast tyst. "Pfft, ja, påminn mig om att aldrig reta upp dem." De tystnade för en kort stund. "Du, Remmy?"

"Ja?"

"Hur ser himlen ut i natt?"

"Inga fönster?"

"Inga fönster där vi är. Och jag är för nuvarande underhållen med James snarkande, på opera-nivå."

Remus log. "Tja, där är massor av stjärnor i natt. Det är en klar himmel… fullmånen dröjer ett tag till. Jag tror…"

"Ja?"

"Jag kan till och med, om jag kisar, se Hundstjärnan."

Sirius flinade. "Jag hade föredragit om du hade sagt 'Jag kan till och med _kyssa_ Hundstjärnan.' Eller så kan du bara säga 'Sirius.'"

Remus skrattade. "Sirius, bara återvänd säkert, för min skull, okej?"

"Såklart jag kommer. Det är ett löfte. Och jag har aldrig brutit ett löfte till dig."

"Eh, kommer du ihåg när du lovade att du skulle plugga för G.E.T. proven i Förvandlingskonst på egen hand? Det slutade med att du och James drunknade i bokhögar ända tills examensdagen kom."

"Eh, just det… Men, inga _riktiga_ löften i alla fall."

Remus nickade. "Du har rätt."

Sirius pausade. "Vad… skulle du säga om vår framtid efter detta… detta krig?"

Varulven lutade sig på sina armbågar. "Jag skulle säga… att vi kommer bli James och Lilys barnvakter."

"Dom som lägger barnen tidigt bara för att kunna knulla på soffan?"

"_Sirius_!"

Sirius skrattade. "Jag skämtar, jag skämtar! … okej, kanske – "

"Snälla säg inte mer", sade Remus och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag skulle ändå tycka om att föreställa mig oss tillsammans i framtiden."

"Men, klart vi alla kommer vara tillsammans, Sirius. Det är _oss _vi pratar om."

"Jag menade det andra 'oss'."

Remus mun ryckte till och han stirrade in i elden. Även om han såg bruna ögon i den glödande kolen visste han att de där gråa ögonen var som silver och lika flytande som alltid. "Vi kommer… bara följa med. Se hur det går."

"Se om vi funkar, menar du."

"Kom igen, Tass."

"Okej då." Sirius pausade igen. "Är himlen verkligen så klar att du kan se Hundstjärnan?"

"Jag ser honom klart och tydligt. Han är allt jag kan se."

"Okej, det är bra."

"Det är det. Fast solen kommer gå upp snart. Du behöver all vila du kan få, Sirius."

"Gör inte du det, Remus?"

"… Jag kan leva med ett par extra minuter av samtalande."

"Ja, jag är inte heller trött."


	20. 20: Bada i vattenspridare

**20. Bada i vattenspridare**

Äntligen hade sommaren nästan anlänt till dem.

Sirius knäckte till sin nacke och suckade lyckligt när knutan som varit där försvann. Han visste att den berodde på den konstiga sovställningen han hade haft förra natten, men han hade aldrig heller riktigt fått sig en god natts sömn förra månaden då de övervakat familjen Malfoy. Delvis var det Remus (så klart) och deras nattliga konversationers fel. Delvis var det på grund av Sirius hårt uppskruvade nerver, vilket berodde på att han varit så osäker på om han och James skulle hamna i några strider eller dueller…

Han hatade att göra saker som han inte visste vad de ledde till. Att göra det verkade vara vad Dumbledore gjorde bäst – och än så länge hade det alltid fungerat för honom.

Men nu var han på väg någonstans utan några som helst slags skygglappar på: Han var på väg till Remus.

När Sirius kom fram knackade han på och väntade. Remus svarade inte, men det gjorde inte Sirius något att behöva vänta. För Remus skulle han kunna vänta i en evighet.

Trettio sekunder senare hade han gett upp tanken på en evighet och var beredd att kontakta Ordern för att skicka ut en skallgångskedja.

Det var sällan som Remus lämnade sitt hus utan att Sirius visste om det. I dessa farliga och hemlighetsfulla tider kände Sirius att de behövde försöka vara som klippor för varandra. Och att gå ut utan att berätta det för Sirius var inte Sirius uppfattning om en Remus som var stark och orubblig för honom.

Sirius tittade sig omkring för att kontrollera området och därefter transfererade han sig till James och Lilys lägenhet. Han landade i skuggan av det gigantiska trädet i närheten och gick runt till baksidan av byggnaden varifrån han hört ljud.

"Varken för varmt eller för kallt – den perfekta tiden för det här!"

"_JAMES_!"

Animagusen blinkade. Var James och Lily verkligen i sina badkläder…? Tja, jo, det var maj och det hade regnat igår så det var ganska fuktigt, men… Sirius rycktes ut från sin förstumning när han såg en annan figur i badbyxor, som läste en bok.

"_MÅNTAND_!" Sirius ansikte blev hett; hans utrop av Remus smeknamn hade varit i en ton som väldigt mycket liknade den Lily hade använt för att gräla på James.

Remus tittade upp och log. "Hej, Tramptass, hur är det – "

Sirius tog boken direkt ur Remus händer. "Vad i – vad tänkte du? Jag hade ingen aning om var du var!"

"Va? Hade du inte – åh. Du hade antagligen stuckit innan James uggla levererade min lapp om att jag skulle vara med honom och Lily idag. Till och med Peter är här."

Sirius tittade bakom sig och fann inte två men _tre _par ögon som stirrade på honom med förvirrad nyfikenhet. Hans kinder brände och fick en ännu mer lysande och varmare röd färg. "Åh."

Remus skakade på huvudet. "Du fick panik när ingen svarade hemma hos mig, eller hur?"

"Jag, emh…"

"Du skadade inte dörren eller något, visst?"

"Nej, nej, såklart inte…"

"Bra. För förra gången du gjorde det tog det mig evigheter att fixa dörren."

Sirius lade på minnet att han skulle se till att åka därifrån innan Remus så att han skulle kunna hinna laga dörren själv.

Remus suckade och tog tillbaka sin tegelsten till bok. "Kan du nu göra oss alla en tjänst och slappna av? Du har alltid sagt till mig att ta det lugnt, Tass. Ta på dig dina badbyxor. Ta ett dopp i den upplåsbara poolen som James tyckte var den coolaste saken någonsin."

"Hallå, mugglare gör vissa häftiga saker!" konstaterade deras bästa vän. Lily himlade med ögonen och muttrade något om hur poolen inte var något nytt för henne.

Sirius tog ett par andetag för att lugna ner sig och fick James att släppa in honom hos dem så att han kunde byta om. När han återvände utomhus var Remus – vilken chock! – ute i solen och satte upp någon slags anordning med Lily. Peter och James tittade beundrande på dem.

"När man talar om häftiga saker", sa James till sin kompis, "Lily skaffade oss den här grejen som kallas vattenvridare – "

"Vattenspridare", rättade Lily honom.

" – vattenspridare, och den skjuter ut vatten i alla riktningar utan magi eller någonting. Vattnet kommer från den där slangen från huset."

Sirius blev överraskad när Lily och Remus satte igång den. Den spottade ut vatten på dem och böljade sedan tillbaka likt en fläkt. Och precis likadant återvände den för ännu en attack och därefter vände sig iväg från dem.

… okej, till och med Sirius var tvungen att hålla med James om att den var ganska cool.

Även om det någonstans längst back i någons hjärna kom upp en påminnelse om att de alla var vuxna, kunde inget om anständighet eller den senaste tidens ödesdigerhet-och-dunkelhet inkräkta på det här underbara tillfället. Att slappa hemma eller tillsammans med vänner kunde inte ens komma i närheten av att ha det kul på de mest fåniga sätt, tänkte Sirius, och det gjorde bara saken bättre att han och Remus – den här gången – var i varmare vatten.

En tid senare, betecknad lunch eller middag eller den skumma stunden däremellan, gick Lily och James in för att tillaga något som skulle likna ett mål mat till deras vänner. Peter hade somnat i solen och Sirius hade skrattat medan Remus helt meningslöst placerat ett parasoll över Peter, då han redan hade bränt sig ganska mycket.

Och sen… var de två (ett nummer som Sirius hade kommit att tycka om starkt under alla dessa månader).

Remus satte sig tillbacka i den blåa solstolen och sträckte ut sina ben. "Det här är såna lata, tomma sommardagar som jag önskar vi kunde ha varje år", sade han med en svagt längtansfull röst.

Sirius satt på marken bredvid Remus ben. "Jag hade velat det med… Tid med mina vänner…" Han tittade upp på Remus. "Tid med dig."

Remus log och såg bara lite obekväm ut efter Sirius tillgivna ord. "Ja, tid med bara dig, Sirius. Det hade kunnat vara… trevligt."

"För det var ett tag sen", försökte Sirius. Han lyfte sina ögonbryn mot Remus, som suckade.

"Du har alltid varit otålig, Tramptass."

"Jag har alltid varit obeveklig om vad än mina känslor är, Måntand."

Varulven reste sig och startade vattenspridaren igen. "Så jag får inte lov att förlika med mina egna känslor än?"

Sirius jagade honom genom de fallande vattendropparna med ett varglikt leende på hans ansikte för att matcha Remus fåraktigt stora ögon. "Nä", svarade han retsamt. Han grabbade tag om Remus smala, flickaktiga handled och hade bestämt sig för att inte låta Remus slinka mellan hans fingrar.

Remus drog för att komma loss, men vattenspridaren duschade dem igen. Hans handled kom loss från Sirius grepp, men animagusen knappt fäktade med armarna i sin ansträngning att försöka och fånga honom igen. Detta resulterade i att de två föll ner på marken i en krasch.

"Ajjjjj", stönade Sirius. Oh ja, han hade definitivt en till knuta i hans nacke…

Remus satte sig upp. "Sirius! Är du okej?"

"Jag mår bra, det blir bra…"

"Sirius…"

Han drog Remus intill sig och höll honom med Remus huvud lutat mot hans bröstkorg. "Det här gör att smärtan känns bättre."

Remus log mot hans skinn. "… vad bra."

Vattenspridaren träffade dem med mer vatten… men den här gången skulle inte Remus smita ut från Sirius räckhåll snart igen. Det skulle Sirius se till.


	21. 21: Skratta utan någon orsak alls

_A/N: Det var längesen, var det inte? Alltför längesen, jag skäms. Tänkte försöka uppdatera mer regelbundet nu, så vi får se hur det går…_

* * *

**21. Skratta utan någon orsak alls**

Sirius tänkte ofta att om livet skulle ge honom pumpor, som i det där engelska ordspråket, skulle han göra pumpajuice. Nåväl, idag skulle det inte bli någon pumpajuice.

"Grattis!" sa James och log mot Frank och Alice. "Jag tvivlade aldrig på att ni skulle vara de första i vårt år som förlovade sig."

Sirius lutade sig tillbaka i sin stol medan de andra Ordensmedlemmarna kuttrade – och allt annat sånt där glatt trams – över Franks och Alices tillkännagivande. Animagusen var glad för sina vänners skull, såklart, men han hade hellre valt ett _annat_ tillfälle att vara glad. För det första hade Dumbledore inte sagt något om några nya uppdrag. Och för det andra hade Sirius egna besvär med att påbörja en riktig romans med Remus. Var han _tvungen _att behöva lyssna på någon annans tursamhet just nu?

Frank och Alice såg honom genom vimlet av människor och log mot honom, och Sirius log tillbaka med en liten vinkning. Så snart de var distraherade igen suckade han och lutade sin kind i sin hand. Detta skulle antagligen bli det längsta. Mötet. Någonsin.

Stolen bredvid honom skrapade mot golvet när Remus drog ut den för att sätta sig. "Har du magvärk? Du ser inte ut att må alltför bra, Tass."

"Argh, jag bara…" Sirius hävde upp en suck till och korsade armarna på bordet. Han lutade huvudet på dem. "Jag antar att det bara kryper i mig att göra något, jag venne."

Remus gav honom ett litet leende. "Sirius, din impulsivitet kommer att ges tillbaka till dig som karma."

"Min vaddå kommer vad?"

"Äh, strunt samma. Njut av din tupplur, Tramptass."

Sirius flinade. "Tupplura med mig, Måntand."

Remus himlade med ögonen medan Dumbledore dök upp och de andra lugnade ner sig. "Åh, för Godriks skull… Försök i alla fall låta bli att snarka, kompis."

Sirius mumlade att han inte skulle det, men han kunde verkligen inte. Dumbledore pladdrade på om de ena och det andra, så det var svårt att sluta ögonen och helt enkelt vänta på möjligheten att kunna anmäla sig som frivillig för ännu ett uppdrag, men det var precis lika svårt att _fokusera_ på vad det gamla originalet sa; Dumbledores ord blandade typ ihop sig i Sirius huvud den här kvällen. Men ungefär en kvart senare eller så återfick Dumbledores ord Sirius uppmärksamhet: "… gett sin tid, så tack. Nu, om Lily och James kan följa med mig?"

Blacksonens huvud rycktes upp vilket överraskade Remus som höll på att ta på sig sin jacka. "Vad i –? Vänta, vad hände?"

"Professor Dumbledore valde våra nyaste grupperingar." Remus ögon smalnade. "Lyssnade inte du?"

"Jag – jo, men – " Sirius rynkade pannan i förvirring. "Hur missade jag det?"

Varulven ryckte på axlarna. "I vilket fall som helst, James och Lily ska iväg. Marlene och Dorcas anmälde sig också som frivilliga och Moody och Hagrid tar Benjy och Sturgis med sig."

"Varför det?"

"Om du frågar mig", sa brunetten tyst, "undrar jag om Dumbledore inte ska försöka be om de andra jättarnas hjälp." Remus bet sig i underläppen. "Det kommer aldrig hända, dock."

Sirius grimaserade mot bordet och reste sig. "Hur listar du ut dessa grejerna då?"

"Jag har mina kontakter", retades Remus och blinkade.

Animagusen pausade för ett kort ögonblick. Ibland undrade han verkligen hur Remus kunde lista ut och gissa så mycket och få rätt… men, å andra sidan litade Sirius på Remus då han alltid varit den smartaste, så han skakade av sig känslan. "Så var lämnar det här oss?"

"Hmm… hemma hos dig?"

Sirius hjärna var tvungen att processa Remus svar två gånger. "_VA_?"

Remus blinkade mot honom, antagligen utan att ha uppfattat insinuationen. "Du och jag är ankare den här gången, hemma hos dig. Vadå, vad är det som är fel?"

Den gråögda trollkarlen skakade på huvudet medan han följde efter Remus ut. "Nej, inget, inget… Bara, eh… hmm."

"Är det inte jättekul? Frank och Alice… Det får mig att undra varför inte James och Lily har – Sirius, lyssnar du ens på mig?"

Sirius lät ett gapskratt undslippa sig. "Eh, va? Åh, klart jag gör, kompis!"

"Så varför skrattar du utan orsak? Jag sa inget roligt…" Remus tittade varsamt på honom.

Sirius bara flinade medan de transfererade sig till hans lägenhet. Han öppnade dörren och stängde den efter dem, och tänkte att kanske _skulle _han få pumpajuice i alla fall…

För nu var han och Remus faktiskt tillsammans. Ensamma tillsammans. Hemma hos honom.

_Tack, kära Merlin och Godrik, för all pumpajuicen i hela världen._


	22. 22: Någon som berättar att du är vacker

_Tog inte allt för lång tid denna gången, eller vad tycker ni? Tack för all feedback!_

* * *

**22. Att ha någon som berättar för dig att du är vacker**

_Varför insåg jag inte det här tidigare?_ tänkte Remus. Han rullade över så att han låg på den andra sidan, men allt han kunde höra var den högljudda andningen – det var inte riktigt snarkande – i rummet tvärsöver hallen.

Remus kisade så hårt med sina ögon att de stängdes, men hans hörsel var fokuserad på det där ljudet. Det där ljudet som var så tydligt Sirius, så omöjligt Sirius, så _lyckligtvis_ Sirius –

– _att jag inte har fått en sekunds sömn_, tänkte Remus. Han gnuggade sig i sina trötta ögon och kastade av sig sin filt; det började ändå bli för varmt på året för att använda filtar. Han satte sig upp i sängen och såg hur det tidiga morgonljuset kikade fram under de stängda fönsterluckorna. Mitt i natten hade Remus vaknat upp från sin djupa sömn, då det abrupt hade slagit honom att här var han, _ensam_ med Sirius, i _Sirius_ lägenhet, med inga väntande, o-tajmade ansvarstagande eller hämningar omkring dem… förutom Remus oro angående hans egna känslor, även om han hade börjat tvivla på att de kunde användas som en vidare bra ursäkt längre.

Han rörde sig nervöst på sängänden, och hans mage gjorde den där volten den så ofta gjorde nuförtiden av att ens bara _höra_ Sirius namn. Remus slöt sina ögon, tog ett djupt andetag, öppnade sina ögon, och lämnade gästrummet.

Där. Där var det. Sirius rum… med Sirius i, så klart.

_Och hittills har du aldrig haft några problem med att sitta på hans säng, prata en hel natt eller ens sova i samma säng när ni var i skolan_, retades Remus undermedvetande.

_Men det var på den tiden när Sirius bara var en lat, slarvig kompis_, replikerade Remus. _Nu är Sirius den där underbara, stiliga, bästa vännen som har tittat… ugh, kärleksfullt på mig i nästan ett år – och jag _gillar_ de där kärleksfulla, gråa ögonen._

…_fåntratt._

_Håll tyst._

Remus tog ännu ett djupt andetag och svängde upp den vitmålade dörren, som hade öppnats tidigare (och nej, inte av Remus). Han blinkade några gånger för att låta sina ögon justera sig till mörkret, då Sirius rum inte hade något fönster, och inga lampor var tända. Men ljuset kom in från hallen och föll tvärsöver golvet och på den sovande formen av Sirius. Hans bröst, otäckt av det tunna lakanet som bara var draperat över hans underkropp, rörde sig upp och ner långsamt, fridfullt, och hans ansikte visade ett fåtal ryckningar vilka indikerade att hans drömmar var lugna. Remus kände sig hemsk för att vilja störa en så idyllisk syn, så han vände sig om för att gå.

"Mmm… Måntand?"

Varulven tittade sig över axeln. "G'morgon, Tramptass."

"Hallå, varför går du iväg…?" Han började sätta sig upp.

"Åh, gå inte upp för min skull, Sirius. Jag ville bara kolla om du var vaken än."

"Räknas halvvaken?"

Remus skrockade med Sirius. "Du såg ganska trött ut, så jag tänkte jag bara skulle lämna dig ifred."

Sirius tittade på honom. "Remus, kom här."

"Sirius, somna bara om – "

"Remus", upprepade Sirius, och hans gråa ögon var mörka, omtöcknade och drömska när Remus mötte dem. "Kom här."

Med ett varmt ansikte tassade varulven tyst över mattan, fast han lämnade dörren på vid gavel. Han stod bredvid Sirius sida tills Sirius klappade uppmanande på sängen så att han skulle sätta sig ner. Remus lydde, vilket fick Sirius att flina.

"Sovit gott, Måntand?"

"Eh… ja…"

"Jag kunde inte, inte riktigt."

Remus vände sig om och stirrade tillbaka på Sirius. Det var ganska tydligt i animagusens ansiktsuttryck att Sirius visste att Remus hade dragit en vit lögn. "Ehm, eh… hård säng ger en ont i ryggen?"

Sirius mun ryckte till. "Lite. Det är en annan känsla än alla golv och grejer jag sovit på under så lång tid."

"Ja, nåja, det visar att du inte kan följa med på _varje_ uppdrag."

"Jag… skulle inte vilja följa med på _varje_ uppdrag." Sirius pausade innan han vågade undslippa sig: "Jag skulle missa såna här stunder." Han drog sina fingrar över toppen av Remus närmaste hand tills Remus gav efter och vände på den. Sirius flätade ihop deras fingrar och den varma känslan var fantastisk, vibrerande med en slags kärleksfull kraft. Sirius leende växte.

Remus rynkade pannan mot sin hand, dock. "Hur kommer det sig… Hur kommer det sig att du aldrig varit äcklad av mina ärr?" frågade han.

"Va?" Sirius ögonbryn smalnade in mot varandra i förvirring. "Varför skulle jag?"

"På grund av vad jag är… på grund av… vad jag blev."

Till Remus förvåning skrattade hans vän. "Remmy, du borde vetat vid det här laget att jag inte är rädd för dig i vilken skepnad du än kommer."

"Men – "

"Remus." Sirius drog försiktigt i den handen han hade tag om och tog med sig Remus så att han låg bredvid honom, och kröp ihop mot Remus rygg. "Jag skulle aldrig kunna bli 'äcklad' av dig eller dina ärr. Jag tycker faktiskt att ärren ger dig karaktär."

Remus fnös godhjärtat. "Du _skulle_ säga det."

"Men, Måntand, på riktigt… du är _vacker_. Du är det verkligen. I mina ögon", andades Sirius i Remus hår. Sirius höll honom så försiktigt, ändå så nära… men Remus tänkte inte gå därifrån.

Varulvens kinder brände med en mörkt karmosinröd färg, men han njöt av värmen vid sin rygg. Han höll tag om armarna som var lindade runt honom, och han älskade hur Sirius tryckte in sin näsa mot hans nacke. Även om Remus visste att det var morgon, såg han inte någon mening alls i att stiga upp. Hans värld… var exakt här.


	23. 23:Skratta åt ett internskämt med vänner

**23. Skratta åt ett internskämt med vänner**

För en gångs skull var det pojkarna, och bara pojkarna. Den gamla, goda tiden verkade vara vid liv och spirande igen. Marodörerna hade återvänt.

"Okej… _den där_ killen hade verkligen mått bra av att få sina byxor neddragna", visslade Sirius medan han och hans kompisar kollade ut genom fönstret till ett kafé i utkanten av Diagongränden. En trollkarl i våldsamt orange mantel passerade och såg ut som en riktig idiot. Oh ja. Han hade säkerligen behövt bli utsatt för ett spratt.

James skrattade och Sirius blev glad åt att se att också Remus och Peter leende tänkte på välkända minnen. Sant, Remus hade varit den som uppförde sig i deras lilla gäng, men Sirius visste att Remus alltid hade funnit någon del av deras upptåg roande. I alla fall vissa av _Sirius_ upptåg hade varit det. Inget tvivel där.

"Vänta, vad säger ni om den där fjanten?" frågade Peter. Huden runt hans ögon rynkades medan han flinade åt en förbipasserande tönt, och hans ansikte hade aldrig varit blekare. Även om resten av Marodörerna var glada åt att ha honom tillbaka, kunde ingen av dem riktigt komma över funderingarna om var exakt Peter hade varit hela den här tiden. Ingen av dem hade hört från honom, ens… men här var han, och han mådde bra. Sirius antog att det räknades i alla fall för _någonting_.

James kisade. "Jag skulle säga, knuffa in honom i ett kvastskåp för resten av eftermiddagen och se om han kanske hade tagit efter kvastarnas mode-känsla."

Sällskapet runt bordet bröt ut i ännu mer skratt, och Sirius klarade knappt att se att det också fanns tårar på kanten av Remus ögon. Sirius skakade på huvudet för att bli av med sitt skratt snabbare och lugna ner sig. "Det suger typ."

"Vad då?" frågade Remus. Han sippade på sitt kaffe, även om han fortfarande log.

Sirius gjorde en gest som inkluderade de fyra. "Detta. Att sakna detta. Vi kan inte direkt göra vad vi brukade göra, lika mycket."

"Nja, vi har ju inte riktig tid för det, Tass", sa James ursäktande.

"Nej, inte för dom orsakerna. Jag menar att vi skulle kunna bli arresterade nu, medan i skolan kunde vi komma undan med mord."

Remus höjde ett ögonbryn. "Eh, Tramptass, inte det bästa ordvalet just nu." Han sköt ut sin haka mot resten av kaféet och Sirius mötte några vaksamma blickar.

"Åh. Eh… just det, heh." Sirius kliade sig i håret och sänkte sin blick ner till den halvätna croissanten på tallriken. "Ändå, dock. Vi – "

" – växte upp", avslutade Peter i hans ställe. Trots att hans blekhet fick honom att se lite sjuk ut, hade Peter inga problem med att avsluta godsakerna på sin tallrik och erbjuda sig att avsluta Sirius mat i hans ställe.

James och Remus nickade, medan Sirius rynkade pannan. "Fast jag inte direkt gillar de nuvarande omständigheterna särskilt mycket, tycker jag om att växa upp", sa James.

"Det var väldigt moget av dig att säga så, Tagghorn", kommenterade Remus.

"Men det är sant. Ärligt talat, jag vet att jag har längtat efter Lily i åratal – "

"Som om inte _vi_ vet det", sa de andra tre i kör.

James flinade men fortsatte, "Jag vet att jag har älskat henne så länge och jag övertygade henne äntligen under vårt sjunde år att hon skulle ge mig en chans, men… ni killar borde känna mig bättre än någon annan. Det borde inte vara förvånande att till och med _jag_ ville växa upp, ha en familj."

"Det är naturligt för vem som helst av oss att vilja detta", sa varulven. "Vi är i den åldern där vi drömmer om våra framtider, särskilt på kort sikt, med allt i åtanke. Jag menar, kolla bara på Molly och Arthur. De är inte så mycket äldre on oss och har redan fem barn."

"Och jag tror inte de kommer sluta snart", sa Sirius med ett djävulskt flin medan Remus himlade med ögonen.

"Så du vill ha en familj, du med? Som Weasley-familjen?" frågade Peter.

Remus kinder var rosa-färgade. "Eh, något sånt."

"Vänta, vänta, vänta", sa James. Han höll upp en hand mot Remus som satt bredvid honom. "Hur kan du bara vilja ha 'något sånt'?"

"Uppenbarligen kommer ingen av oss bli dig och Lily", sa Remus spydigt.

"Undvik inte frågan, Måntand. Vad menade du? Du vill inte ha barn? Du vill inte ha äktenskap? Du vill bara ha en livslång flickvän? Du vill bara ha en eremits liv?"

"Okej, eremit-grejen var lite för lågt, Tramptass."

Sirius, som var mittemot Remus, lutade sig framåt med sina armbågar på kanten av det lilla bordet. "Nä, jag håller med Tramptass. Vad för slags liv vill du ha, Remmy?" Sirius visste att han skulle få en arg blick sänd å hans vägnar genom att använda det smeknamnet, men han hade aldrig lyckats få Remus att säga något definitivt i det där gulliga flameldssamtalet de hade haft för ett tag sen, när Sirius och James hade varit nära Malfoy-familjens ägor.

Den brunhåriga trollkarlen suckade. "Jag vill ha ett liv med någon som älskar mig. Med någon som kan klara av att bli älskad tillbaka. Jag vill inte ha det vita trästaketet, men huset med tillräckligt med rum för att kunna sprida ut oss, men ändå för litet för att kunna fly från min älskade… för jag skulle inte vilja fly från ho – henne", avslutade Remus hastigt, efter att i sista sekund insett vad han nästan sagt. Sirius visste att han hade varit nära att säga "honom", dock, och han blev varm vid tanken på det lilla misstaget.

"Hunden då?" frågade Sirius med ett vinnande leende.

"Såklart. Fast han skulle varit en byracka."

Sirius öga ryckte till, och han tvingade sig själv att låta bli att kalla Remus en idiot. Han plockade med sin croissant medan James visslade till.

"Imponerande, Måntand. Jag skulle aldrig ha tvivlat på någon som dig. Såklart hade du allt planerat." James ord var riktade mot Remus… ändå svängde han runt för att kolla på Sirius en lång stund, ett ljust, vetande leende målat på hans ansikte.

Sirius fejkade oskyldighet, men han tvivlade på att James köpte det. James hade säkerligen märkt hur atmosfären hade ändrats när Sirius och Remus talade, vilket gjorde Sirius avundsjuk. Han kunde inte alltid känna det själv när han och Remus var ensamma. Det faktumet störde Black-sonen.

"Jag skulle vilja bo bredvid Bertie Botts-fabriken", invände Peter, och all spänning gick upp i rök när de runt bordet ännu en gång bröt ut i skratt.

"Jag vet vad jag skulle gilla", sa Sirius. Han såg hur Remus ögon fokuserade på hans ansikte… men han tänkte inte vara lika tillmötesgående som hans motpart.

"Playboy-herrgården?" frustade James fram.

"Meh, jag tänkte att jag bara skulle gilla att stanna där jag är. Det är tillräckligt stort för två personer i vilket fall som helst." Sirius ryckte på axlarna och gömde sitt leende, medan han tänkte på vad för tanke som förpestade Remus hjärna nu. "Men jag skulle nog gilla ett nytt badrum."

"Varför det?"

"Så jag inte blir helt flottig som någon Snivellus vi känner. Jag är i alla fall inte rädd för att bada."

Ännu en gång var skrattet från Marodörernas bord det bästa och det högsta. Andra kunder lämnade, vissa log när de såg dem, men de blev inte utsparkade för sin högljudhet. Och varför skulle de vara det? Auran vid det där bordet var magnetisk och glad. Den var _rätt_. Och den betydde att Marodörerna var tillbaka.


End file.
